sheep amongst the wolves
by fantasy-elf
Summary: erikow. two souls. both joined together in the understanding of aloneness and grief. both meet. one servant, one master. what happens when a battle of emotions begins and what once were mere segments of attraction become unravelling knots of passion.R
1. sheep amongst the wolves

19 years old and here I was again homeless and grovelling for work. I would always promise myself I would never end up in this position again and oh! how the tables have turned. Wiping a few stray tears away I sighed in frustration. I stood at the large iron gates peering through the bars to gaze in awe at the huge manor before me. Even this dull dank morning weather couldn't spoil the beauty of it. it was huge. I was to far away to see its finest detail but from where I was standing I saw a large drive in - obviously for the carriages, which led up and around the front of the house followed by a couple of steps that led to a set of large double oak doors . It reminded me of the haunted castles you would read about in horror stories, the manor itself looked to be three stories high that in itself making it look more powerful and dominating then any other I have seen yet.

I looked down at myself and grimaced, for there I was standing in my old servants gown before the great grandeur of the 'Rousseau estate', the house itself made me feel small and intimidated... _I wonder what the owners are like?_

The numbness in my fingers brought me back to reality. The weather hadn't been too kind lately, mornings seemed more darker and night time tended to draw in quicker than usual. I shivered as a sudden breeze blew against my form, the cold bitterness stabbing my unprotected face like knives.

It was strange, how in this unfamiliar territory I have never felt so safe before.

I sighed blowing streams of hot smoke across the air and ran my fingers through my unkempt copper curls.

_This is it_ , I thought, _no going back now._

Just as I had finished the thought a grim voice behind me startled me out of my observation.

" Are you the new girl?"

I turned toward the owner of the voice and came face to face with woman who looked to be in her sixties. Her grey eyes although sharp and observing looked kind and sympathetic like owl eyes. From what I could see under her hat her hair was grey and short in a bob like style. By her attire I could tell she was a maid or a servant for it looked very similar to my own, only a lot more presentable.

" Well?"

I looked down at my feet and my hands began to shake suddenly with nerves. " Yes," I said quietly

I saw her look me up and down for a minute or so, and I lowered my head again in embarrassment - I never did like being centre of attention.

To be honest with myself I knew I didn't look all that presentable. But with being in a hurry of getting away from the last place I worked I didn't think about grabbing some money or spare clothes, my stomach turned at the thought, _no don't think about them_, the main thing is that I got away and here was my chance to make a new start for myself, so I waited for the woman before me to act and seal my fate. _its in the past_, I thought sadly_, leave it there._

" I suppose you'll do. what's you name child?"

" Roslin Garcia, madam" I replied quietly curtsying slightly, even as I looked down I could sense her eyes scrutinizing me.

I have always been a shy and timid girl, always keeping myself to myself and trying to keep out of trouble. I hardly spoke to anyone. There wasn't much to see anyway, I was short, skinny and fragile unlike the other girls who always had their large breast's or voluptuous curves that made them attractive, I was just plain, boring me. Not that I wanted to be attractive because that would just give cause for people to notice me but sometimes when I was cleaning the ladies chambers I would plaster my gaze to the silk and velvet evening dresses with a slight envy.

" Well then Roslin, lets get inside out of the cold." she said opening the gate and walking through down towards the house. "I'm sure we have more important things to do than stand around and watch the grass grow, although in this weather I don't think anything will grow at this rate."

Fear and excitement suddenly hit me all at once as I stared at the manor again, _This is it no turning back! _

" Roslin, come child."

I broke out of my trance and briskly followed her into the house. The hallway itself was divine, I couldn't even imagine what the rest of the house looked like. The walls and ceiling were painted with a brilliant white that seemed to create the welcoming glow that takes you breath away when you first walk in. The floor was wooden except for the royal red runner-carpet that flowed from the front door to the white marble staircase that went up and to the sides to the next floor. painted portraits and landscapes charmed the walls. Although it was plain and very open it seemed homely and palace like in its own fashionable way.

I heard a door to my right open and turned to see a finely dressed man walking straight towards us. his face held no emotion but his eyes seemed sharp and speculating.

" Oh William there you are, just in the knick of time. William this is Roslin the new girl - Roslin this is William the masters butler." I could tell she trying to make it a friendly introduction but by the look on his face he was having none of it.

" So I see," he muttered uninterested, looking down his long pointed nose at me with narrow eyes.

" Right Roslin." she sighed grasping her bearings " I ... am Betty the masters personal cook... you already know William. There's Isabella and Philippe but you will met them within time. Come I will show you around." And with that she turned and briskly strode off leaving me to have to run to catch up with her.

I followed her like a shadow until we walked through the first door on the right - the one William came through moments before - " This is the kitchen." she stated motioning around the room. I noticed the table first, the kitchen itself was much smaller than the hallway, not even a third of its size, so the six person table filled the room immensely. The black stove is what caught my gaze next and then the pantry and the counter-sink. The room all in all was very cosy but a little too closed in for my liking.

" The servants mainly spend their time in here." Betty said and then turned walking out again and I followed suit. When we reached the hallway again Betty started to point out which rooms were which - " Down to you left there's the servants quarters, your room is number five...right!" we walked through a white marbled archway to see a medium sized room filled with a large ten person dinning table made of some sort of fine dark wood that I had never seen before. " This room is the dinning room. only the master eats in here... Unless there's guests but..." betty grieved with a slight moan " ... We don't have many guests anymore."

We then went up the stair to the second floor which looked exactly like the previous only different and bigger rooms. Altogether there were four rooms, two on each side. I noticed each door was graced with its own specific style of doorknobs. " Those two rooms over there.." Betty pointed at the first two doors at my left.."...Are the masters study and music room." _A music room_! " The first door on your right" she pointed to right, " Is the library and the second is drawing room. its not that hard to remember once you get used to working around the place. If you need any help just ask I'll be hanging around somewhere."

We turned to go back down the stairs when I noticed another set off stairs further on going up onto the third floor.

" Where do those lead." I asked quietly my curiosity suddenly peaked.

" Ah those!" she walked up beside me " Those lead up to the masters private chambers, no one is allowed up there except William. That's it! if you go and see William downstairs he'll tell you what to do."

I nodded for some reason I felt a sudden gratitude and respect to this kind lady, no one has ever been so pleasant to me.

" Thank you." I whispered.

" William!" betty screeched loudly, her voice echoing across the hall almost breaking my eardrums.

The next thing I knew William came up the stairs towards us, I couldn't help but smile slightly to myself at the annoyed looked that was on his already foul face.

" She's all yours." she declared and started to walk down the stairs but not before giving the butler some sort of warning glance.

" Well come on then girl." his grating voice sneered behind me. he walked through the library door and followed like a well trained puppy on a leash. once he closed the door he started - "Right girl! we have rules in this house and I expect you to obey them is this clear!"

I lowered my head and murmured " Yes sir."

I didn't like this man one bit, I had heard the threat wavering in his words and knew straight away he was egoistical.

" Number one, all workers start at five and finish at nine, not before let me add! number two, uniform will be given I expect you to wear it, the master also doesn't like colour on his workers." I looked up slightly at this in amazement_ no colour! _" Number three, no one and I repeat NO ONE is allowed on the third floor except the master and myself..."

"Sir?" I interjected but still keeping my eyes to the floor in fear he might scold me " Who is the master?"

I raised my eyes slowly to see him glaring daggers at my form in disgust.

"That!" he ground out through his teeth "is none of your concern, the master keeps himself to himself and doesn't need trifling maids sneaking about his business." There was a long awkward pause "As for yourself... you will start and finish like everyone else- you will start off cleaning the drawing room floor and then the staircase, except for the ones that lead to third floor obviously! you will then have lunch in the kitchen with the others at three and then finish you day by cleaning the study and the music room. Is that any way unclear!"

" No sir."

" Good. the cleaning supplies are in the closet by the kitchen. I want to be able to see my reflecting everywhere I walk. So I suggest you get on with it now!" he sneered down his nose at me one last time and then exited the room.

When I heard the door click shut I let out the breath I was holding and sighed.

only one thought ran through my head at that moment -

_" Behold, I send you forth as sheep amongst the wolves "_


	2. on third floor

A few months had passed and things were started to go smoothly in the house. I still hadn't seen any glimpse of the master yet, sometimes it felt like there wasn't one.

I was still that timid, shy little girl around people, but I found myself opening up a little towards Betty and Isabella. Isabella also worked as a maid in the manor only her job was to clean the first floor. she seemed such a lively and bubbly girl, always had some gossip or another to share with the others. We instantly became the best of friends, sometimes we would sit at opposite ends o the staircase - me at the top, her at the bottom - and we would do nothing but whisper stories and secrets to one another. Although I hardly had anything to talk about so most of the time so I would just sit and let her do most of the talking. Her sweet and friendly voice always seemed to make me feel safe and wanted. my mind suddenly drifted back to yesterday when it was just me and Isabella that day sitting at the kitchen table for lunch -

Flashback

With the worn mitten like cloth I lifted the steaming kettle off the stove and placed it on the table being extremely careful not to scold myself. I looked towards Isabella's form and smile slightly to myself at the sight of her sat there trying to guzzle her meal as fast as she could.

I envied Isabella in a way, she was a very pretty girl, with long smooth shoulder length brown locks and luminous bright sapphire eyes. Her peach-cream skin seemed to glow with her outgoing personality. Unlike myself she had soft womanly curves and medium sized breasts that made her look feminine. She looked everything I thought a woman should.

I sat down at the table and helped myself to a plate of egg on toast. I hadn't eaten all day and I couldn't help but sigh in pleasure at the long last taste of food.

" Roslin?" Isabella asked, she obviously had something on her mind.

" Hmm," I muffled my mouth still filled with food.

" How old are you?" I knew then she wanted to ask questions about my past and became slightly nervous - drawing back slightly into my shell.

" Nineteen."

" Do you have any family."

" I had my father but he died six years ago, my mother died in childbirth and I never had any brothers or sisters."

" Oh" she mumbled quietly, " I'm sorry to hear it."

I nodded and smiled in understanding and then turned back to my meal. There was a slight awkward silence between us and it just made me all the tense.

Finally she broke the silence and asked - " Where did you work before you came here?"

I stopped chewing abruptly and looked up at her sharply. Dread formed in my stomach, causing it to twitch and turn mercilessly. I swallowed hard as memories came flooded back, and the fear struck true. I just sat there gawking dumbly in horror, if only the spasm in my chest would stop I might actually be able to compose myself. My heart pounded in my ears, sweat formed in my palms as they begun to shake somewhat.

" I'm sorry..." she interjected suddenly, breaking my train of thoughts " I shouldn't of asked." she gave me a concerned look.

" No," I whispered shaking my head gently as if clearing my mind of something, " its alright. I just... it hurts to remember." I bowed my head as I felt tears form in my eyes. " Roslin?" she reached over and grabbed my hand gently stroking it fondly. my bottom lip began to tremble. _why can't I just tell her!_

" Roslin? I love you like a sister... if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I wont push you. but I am here for you if you want to tell me, I am willing to listen. no matter what has happened..." I felt her give my hand a gentle squeeze, "... I wont think any different of you."

My heart lifted at those words. how long has it been since someone has been so loving and kind to me.

This girl... no this woman, who has come to know me within mere days, has given me more affectionate love than anyone in my time.

A sob rose in my throat but no noise emerged and I couldn't help but beam brightly at this angel sat before me, without words i reached over and grasped her to me in an embrace filled with gratitude and appreciation.

" Thank you," I merely whispered.

End of flashback

I snapped out of my reverie with a shake of my head and I smiled to myself. My life was once again being to pull itself together again like a jigsaw puzzle - each piece fitting perfectly to make the picture of my life. When I first came into the house it seemed so oversized and palace like but now it seemed more elegant and in a strange way - masculine, _perhaps the frame portraits the picture. _Its strange how no one has set sight on the master except William, he spend all his time up on third floor. _Why does he hide so?_ I had been so worked up into my thoughts that I hadn't been looking where I was going and realized I was on second floor looking up the ' forbidden' stairs. With only two candles either side of the stairs they were scantly lit and it seemed as though the steps led into endless darkness.

I felt a pull inside of me, daring me to walk forward but my mind pulled me back for i knew _he_ would surely be up there without a doubt. I shivered involuntarily _so much darkness, _i thought _how can one live in such solitude. _

As if in slow motion my right leg blindly lifted taking the first step, then the left followed suit to the second step and before I knew it I was merely two steps away from a large dark mahogany door. out of all the different doors in this house, this one looked the most ... majestic... aristocratic. I looked more closely, it was dark mahogany with deep carvings of, i gasped... lovers... dozens of erotic couples, some in the gentle embrace of love making some in the image of animalistic lust, every single detail visible. I felt a deep warmth flow through my body to my cheeks. It wasn't like I was a blushing bride or anything, for I had seen a naked man before and much more, but this showed love in its many deepest and darkest forms... and i suddenly yearned to be part of it.

I finally and eventually tore my eyes away from the carvings to the doorknob. it was a glass crystal sphere and with the candle light reflecting across it, I felt powerfully tempted to reach out and turn it to see what wonders lay further on.

_Go on_, a voice in my head said, _go inside, you know you want to._

Slowly I reached over and with shaking hands I grasped the doorknob, gripping it so hard my knuckle turned white. I turned it and to my surprise it open smoothly as I creaked it open at a deadly slow pace. When the gap was big enough I pocked my head inside. I sighed in relief when I found it empty..._where could the master be, maybe he's a ghost! _I laughed inwardly at that. finally after gaining enough confidence i stepped in the room. Only a few candles were lit around the room so I kept the door slightly ajar. This room... no it wasn't just a room, it was... I can't even find a word to describe it... It was beauty beyond comparison. a grand fireplace was lit on the right followed by a luxurious velvet armchair and a few bookshelves. On the right was a king-sized four poster bed covered blood red silk sheets and black see-through satin curtains. Although it was dark and spacious it made its look more alluring and exotic. _a chamber fit for a king!_

Like the door, the walls were painted with erotic images, they were so to perfection not even greatest of artist could create such masterpieces. I couldn't help but reached over and stroke over the flawless illustration with secret longing.

But before my fingers actually touched the smooth surface, all of the lights ironically burnt out at the same time and the door slamming shut loudly behind me. I couldn't help but whimper for now i was in complete and utter darkness.

And then I heard it. A soft swish of fabric, and then a deep melodious voice of an angel booming across the room -

" And what may i ask, do you think you are doing in here mademoiselle."

_Oh no, The Master!_


	3. ch ch ch ch changes!

My heart was racing. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think , I couldn't move. All that kept going through my head was - _what am I going to do!_

My form began to quiver violently as my eyes darted this way and that but found nothing utter darkness. My childish curiosity had led me here and now I had lost all my sudden bravery as the ever continuing fear consumed all of my senses. A soft throaty whimper escaped my lips. I felt like a mouse caught within the felines claws.

" I asked you a question!"

That voice. A deep, sensual, melodious voice that had me melting almost begging inwardly for him to speak again.

I couldn't see where he was but I could tell that he had moved closer.

I reached my hand out into the blackness trying to grasp anything to hold me steady.

" P…Please monsieur . I meant no harm…I.." my hand suddenly touched something… warm and soft… I gasped and tried to withdraw my hand suddenly but something wrapped painfully in a deathly grip around my wrist it was smooth and cold like…… _leather? _

He was stood merely inches in front of me, this I new for certain and it scared me, for how could he have moved so near and not have me hear him.

From were my wrist was in his agonizing clutch I could feel the heat from his body and my heart raced.

" P…Please monsieur, your hurting my wrist."

I felt him release his grip slightly but still holding it firmly as though warning me not to try and run off.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but before a word came out all of a sudden the candles relit almost as if my magic, causing the room to once again glow with light.

I looked up at the man before me and gasped in awe, he was…. Devilishly handsome.

His eyes burnt into mine as I let my eyes roam adoringly over his rather masculine form.

He wore soft black trousers with a leather buckled belt around the waist. His white shirt neatly tucked in his pants with an black close-fitting doublet and swallow-tailed coat. even under the leather of his gloves I could tell he had graceful, lender fingers. His attire was that of a perfect French gentleman and it made him look all the more alluring. What surprised me the most was the white leather mask on right side of his face._ Why does he wear a mask? _In his manner he reminded me of a cat, graceful and lithe and yet deadly and mysterious, making him look all the more……. _No. stop. right. there!_

Coming back to reality I blushed realizing I had been observing him for quite a long time. I looked up to find his eyes boring into mine with such intensity that I had to lower my gaze.

A strange sensation built its way into my stomach, a strange fluttering feeling like a bird trying to breakout of its cage.

Without words he let go of my wrist and then - to my surprise - began to prowl around me like a predator on prey. I kept deadly still lowering my eyes to floor as the warming feeling soon turned to caution and panic…. _What was he going to do?_

Big mistake! I am such a fool. Here I was too busy eyeing up the gorgeous man before me when with just the click of his finger I could be out on the streets again.

How could I have been so careless. I didn't want to loose my job, I loved it. I had never been so wanted and safe in all my life, I couldn't loose it now.

" Please monsieur, forgive me I didn't mean to trespass…." I whispered trying swallowing my sobs, " Please monsieur…. Don't fire me."

Before I could take another breath, he was behind me and a little too close for comfort. I could hear his calmed breathing and even more I felt it, blowing gently across the hairs on the back of my neck.

I shrank back inwardly, further into my little timid self again. He reeked of power and stamina and it seemed to radiate off him in waves. I hated to admit it but he terrified me and yet lured me with his masculinity.

" Do you know the penalty of breaking the rules of _my_ house." he murmured lowly into my ear.

I couldn't speak, he was intoxicating all I could do was shake my head.

" Thirty lashes with the whip."

This time I couldn't help the sob like whimper from escaping my mouth. I was reminded of the times my old master would use the whip on me for simple accidents such as dropping a cup or spilling some wine. I sniffed back my tears and bit my lower lip trying to stop it from trembling, but no avail, one tiny crystal tear fell down my cheek and onto the smooth floor.

" But no fear.." he said a little more softly as I felt his hand reach up and begin to caress my hair fondly, " I am willing to let this pass…." suddenly he then gripped my hair in his fist almost causing pain, " but next time…." he hissed menacingly in my ear, " I wont be as lenient! Now get out!"

Without a word I sprang out of his grasped and sprinted out the door, not caring a single bit that I slammed the door shut.

* * *

Later on that day William walked up to the masters room with a silver tray adorned with a white envelope. When he reached the door he checked his uniform to make sure he looked presentable. He then knocked on the door and waited.

" Enter!"

Holding himself high he strode into the room and gently place then tray on the table beside the armchair.

" Good evening sir. Only one today sir." William proclaimed.

The bulky form in the armchair turned it head towards his butler and nodded somewhat.

" Thank you William." the master waved his hand dismissively " That will be all."

William bowed and glared slightly at his back.

" Very good sir." he muttered trying not to let his impatience voice through.

Without another word William turned to walk back out but was stopped by the masters voice -

" Wait!"

William turned to face the masters chair and waited.

" The new girl?" he asked.

William frowned - _why did he want to know about her?_

" The new girl, sir? What of her."

" Tell me about her."

William raised a fine eyebrow at that - " What do you wish to know?"

" Everything." was whispered across the room.

_Oh no! the masters finally lost it!_

" Well," William sighed shaking the thought away, " I don't know much. But what I do know is that she used to work for the Count Durand at Devereux Hall…. More like a whore house…." he added harshly but stopped at the looked the masked man gave him, " Forgive me sir….. But Count Durand is mainly known for his wh….. girls…. And to think _she _came from there makes me wonder…."

" Makes you wonder what!" the patriarch interjected sharply.

William knew a threat when he heard it and thought it wise not to continue with the conversation.

" Think of her as you like sir." he walked over to the door and just before leaving stated, " But I don't trust her! Good night milord." and then he was gone.

The master sat in his chair staring into the endless flames in the fireplace.

Think over the old mans words.

' **Count Durand is mainly known for his… girls.'**

His thought went back over to the girl and he smirked to himself.

He had seen the look in her eyes when she first saw him….. The adoration, the lust, the yearning. Unlike others who had run or screamed, she had accepted what he was… and enjoyed what she saw. Unconsciously he reached his leather hand up to stroke the smooth mask on his face….. _perhaps….. Such a strange girl….no! woman…_

Oh yes! She is definitely a woman. While she had been observing him, he had sneakily roamed her form with his eyes secretly without her notice. She was small her head barely coming to his shoulders. She had petit breasts with a slight curviness to her hips but not like others, in a way she seemed almost fragile. Talking about fragile! he remembered the change of emotion that had come over her, from the adoring and spirited woman to the fearful and broken child - _a woman in a Childs body!_

She seemed so worried of being fired. This personality switch had deeply interested him and he couldn't help but smirk evilly at the flames as a game plan began to form in my mind.

_Tomorrow the fun would begin._

He felt warmth grow back into his veins again and had the deepest urge to compose. He hadn't composed since 'that fateful night' and know the music seemed to run through his like a fine wine.

He smiled and lifted is hand to is face once again.

He was patient, oh yes he could wait.

He stroked his face longing and murmured to no one in particular - " Soon."


	4. oh what a beautiful morning!

The next morning I was on edge. The slightest of things would make me jump. Sometimes for no particular reason what so ever my eyes would dart around skittishly as looking for something…. A mouse, a shadow….a mask.

I just couldn't help. Earlier on when I had been clean the second floor corridor my eyes kept wandering to the third floor as if _he _would be standing there watching.

_No don't be silly, you just scaring yourself!_

Last night had been so strange, I didn't know what had come over; were did the speechless demure girl I was go to. I had totally lost control last night and it mad me angry with myself. What was I doing! Letting my barriers down like that. After hiding and shutting myself away from the world for years and now this man… this one man, whom I had never met until now has suddenly broken down all walls within myself… and its scared me… and yet thrilled me. His eyes. Dark cat-like eyes that seemed to rob me of all reality and tear away all my deepest secrets I had never known existed. I had felt practically naked under his gaze. I blushed at the memory of my eyes so boldly roaming his masculine frame, who had been controlling my eyes… certainly not me, I had never looked at man with sexual interest before, I would never dare! And now these new feelings, these burning sensations within myself that seem to eat and live off the very thoughts of _him._

Before I could register what had happened I found myself on the floor with none to light body on top of mine.

" Oh I am so sorry!" the figure cried. I could tell by the voice (and the weight) it was a male but knew for a fact it wasn't William.

The figure lifted it weight off of me and I had to blink a few times get rid of the stars which were forming.

When I had gotten a better grasp on reality I notice an elegantly white gloved hand in front of my face as if in peace offering. I looked up to the face the hands owner and gasped. Bright sapphire eyes twinkled back at me almost mischievously.

" Here let me help you up."

I took the hand gratefully as he hauled me up gently into a standing position, it was then that I took more notice of his appearance. He looked a little older than myself, maybe a year or two. His hair was long shoulder length brown pulled back into ponytail with one or two stray locks falling into his face.

I looked at his uniform and straight away knew who he was….. _Stable hand._

" I'm terribly sorry I knocked you over. look at me! I was too busy rushing to find my sister and ran into an angel…. Forgive me milady." he bowed theatrically taking my hand a placing a chaste kiss upon my knuckles, I couldn't help but giggle gently.

" your sister?"  
" Aye! Isabella, who I'm sure you've already met. Oh silly me…" he said slamming his palm to his forehead comically, " where are my manners… my name is Philippe…"

" Roslin." I stated automatically as if it was a chore.

" Means little red haired one does it not." I nodded, " It fits you perfectly!"

We stood there for a while gazing at each other. He seemed so kind and gentle unlike other males.

" Well, I must be off….. Better get back to the stable before William finds out I'm not there otherwise," he ran is finger across his throat in a beheading motion and I smiled even more. " I hope we may…err…. 'Bump' into each other again soon," he lifted my hand again and kiss it, lingering a little longer than last time, never taking his eyes off mine and I felt my heart skip a beat, " until next time sweet lady!" and then he was gone.

I sighed to myself and began to gnaw at my bottle lips gently….. _Philippe. _

He seems….. Nice. Wait a minute! _Nice! _I mean come on there's gorgeous, mysterious and for goodness sakes polite, but nice, where did that come from.

That's two. Two extremely mesmerizing and mysterious men that I have become acquainted with.

I still couldn't believe it. What was happening to me? Why now am I suddenly taking interest in the opposite sex? All my life I had been brought up to think as men as controlling and dominating rulers of women. My mind drifted back to Count Durand my last master I had - oh yes most of my speculations of men were based on him and he had brought nothing but cruelty and contamination to the house.

I never liked talking about my past experiences with the Count, I felt it wasn't necessary. What happened, happened and there was nothing no one could do about it, it was the past and this was the future… and what a beautiful future it is.

* * *

The master played long into morning that night. Long slender fingers gracefully moved across the keys in a gently like dance. He hadn't played liked this in years. All of the pain, sorrow, hurt… self-pity had suddenly been momentarily washed away, but it wouldn't last long, this he knew.

he sighed to himself, his head swaying to the passion filled melody, each note playing to perfection with each nimble demand of his fingertips - " Christine."

_Silly child _, he thought , _I offered her the world at her feet, my music, my soul….. My heart…. And she denied me the one thing I needed most….. Deceitful woman!_

With each thought his fingers became more insistent and demanding then before, making the once soft passionate tune become fierce and untamed….. _Like me_, he thought with a sinister laugh.

A soft cough paused him from his playing. He knew who its was, for no one would have dared defy his orders. _Except the girl_, a small voice echoed in his head and he smirked. Oh yes! He hadn't forgotten about _her_.

Without turning towards the old man he boomed -

" Good morning William."

" Good morning sir, I hope you slept well."  
The master laughed sarcastically, the menacing sound rebounded about the room - " Like a log!"

William frowned almost frightfully at the sudden change in the man before him…. _Definitely mad,_He thought.

" When would like your meal and letter bringing, sir."  
a slight pause and then _he _spoke more softly - " No meal thank you William and leave the letters….." He then remember 'the girl', " I have another job for you."  
" yes sir, how can I be of help."

" The Girl?"  
" Roslin? The servant girl sir?"  
" yes her, bring her to me."

William stood there like a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth but no sound coming out.

" But sir…."

" NOW! "

William leap out of the room in the instant, mumbling curses to himself….. _Damn woman!_


	5. here we go again

My back was twitching slightly from my constant scrubbing of the smooth wooden floor. I paused sitting upright on my knees for a moment willing the sharp pain to go away. When it suddenly abolished I lent over and began dousing the floor once again, pausing now and then to swipe away at the forming sweat on my eyebrows. The corridor was deadly silent, the only sound was the rhythmic bristles of the brush against wood. The only people I had seen today was Philippe - when he had ran into me- and a few moments ago William, who had walked up to the masters chamber but not without giving me one of his poisonous glares of disgust. Where was every one today? Where was betty? And Isabella? My hair was starting to stick to the sweat on my neck and it was making me enormously irritated. _what would it hurt? _I looked down the corridor and stairs to see if anyone was watching - which no one wasn't, and slowly lowered my hand into the pocket of my gown to pull out a ruby red silk ribbon. _What would it hurt? _without another word I pulled back my thick copper curls and wrapped the silk ribbon around it tying it tightly although a few locks stills managed to escape and dangle in front of my face.

" Ah!" I sighed as the cool air wafted around my neck, It was heavenly, " that's better!"

" ROSLIN?" a voice suddenly shouted from the bottom of the stairs, " ROSLIN?"

I stood and walked towards the steps till the owner of the voice came into view.

" Yes betty! How can I help you?"

" Have you seen Isabella?"

I frowned, " No, can't say I have. Why?"

Betty sighed and shook her head in disapproval - " She's done it again!"

" Done what?" I asked in concern and worry….. _What does she mean 'done it again'?_

" Well lately she's been disappearing and running off with some lad in the village… I don't know where they go and I don't care really but the master won't allow it….. If he finds out…" she didn't end the sentence she just shook her head in a sad motion and cast her eyes down.

" I'm sure she'll be back soon," I tried to enlighten the moment, " she'll be alright."

" I hope so Roslin, I really hope so."

Williams sudden grating yelp ran throughout the hall - " ROSLIN!"

I shivered blindly… _god that voice is annoying!_

I turned and tried to looked as polite and natural as possibly towards this vain and abrasive individual.

" Yes William! How can I help you?"

" The master wants to see you in his room, now!"

My heart dropped and my gut started to roll nervously.

" T…T.. The master wants to see… me?" I stuttered.

" That's what I said isn't it, now get in there… you know the master hates waiting!" I didn't move I just gaped at him… _the master wants to see…. Me… in his room! _" WELL! GET A MOVE ON GIRL!"

I instantly snapped out of my thoughts and began my slow traipse up the third floor steps.

_What could he possibly want me for?_

Each step I took only added more to my anxiousness. The familiar shakes were starting to erupt about my form.

_Dear god what have I gotten myself into._

There I was once again stood before the magnificently erotic carved doors. I reached up with a shaking hand and tentatively knocked on the door and waited.

" Enter."

_That voice. _I shudder as I remembered the last time it spoke, so seductive and filled with a thrilling mockery.

Like last time I entered slowly only this time closing the door behind me. I looked about the room and frowned, the room was empty… _where did he go?_

Realizing I was just hearing things and nobody else was in the room, I took a better look around the chamber. For the first time I notice a piano by the side of the windows in the corner… how odd that I didn't notice it last night. With my curiosity once again piqued and I couldn't help but wander further until I was within arms reached of the majestic instrument. My foot slid against something making a slight crunching noise. I looked down and saw numerous sketches and drawings strewn across the floor.

One in particular caught my interest: it was a sketch of what seemed to look like an opera house, I reached down and lifted it to look more closely at the detail. _Its beautiful._

I looked past my hand to the other drawings on the floor and gasped. With eyes wide I dropped the one in my hand and reached down once again to take up the picture my eyes were so fearfully trained on.

Gripping it with so much power it almost crinkled in my grasp, I stared at the portrait as gazed back at me….. This wasn't just any portrait…. It was…

" Me." I whispered.

" what do you think?" - my eyes shot up and I whirled around, carelessly dropping the sketch onto the floor, as those oh so familiar cat like eyes bore into mine.

Once again I helpless for his gaze held me to my spot with so much intensity I had to look away.

" Forgive me sir. I did not mean to pry." I whispered as I raised my eyes slowly only to find him smirking darkly at me.

Without a word he walked away ….. _with the grace a cat_, I thought….and pulled a small velvet bag out of a drawer. He threw it towards me and I caught it in reflex, it jingled slightly when I had caught….. _Money? _I frowned…. _Why was he giving me money… _

" That." he motioned towards the bag with a gloved hand, " is your three months worth of wages…"

My jaw dropped - "your firing me sir!"

_No! no this can't be happening… it just…can't! _

" Yes, I am firing you……"  
I just stood there, no words could describe the utter despair and panic of the situation at hand.

" P… P … please sir…. Don't fire me. If its about yesterday, I'm sorry…" before I could get a breath in I broke down in sobs and a tear escaped down my pale cheek, " Please… I have no were else to go… I need this job…. I have nothing… please sir."

For the first time ever I gazed for ages into eyes pleading with him silently not to send me away.

He just smiled mischievously in return and stalked slowly towards me.

" You didn't let me finish…." once again I found myself stuck as he started to prowl around me, he had a glint in his eye that I didn't quite understand, " I have another proposition for you…." I just frowned and waited for him to continue, " … I will pay you five times your normal wages if you become my personal maid and 'companion'," the word companion seemed to of been drawled out seductively longer than the others.

I frowned even more deeply, " I don't understand. You want to pay me to be your friend."

He suddenly threw his head back and laughed menacingly. Slowly he lowered his head again until his gaze met mine. Dark and seductive eyes pierced mine with such a depth than ever before, it seemed to burn me mentally. I swallowed trying to be rid of the lump which had suddenly formed at the back on my throat. Before I could blink he was behind me, towering over me, he lifted a hand trailed it across my shoulder and oh so slowly up my throat….

" No my sweet… far from I assure you…" he lifted his other arm and wrapped it a cross t stomach pulling my tightly back against him. I gasped. _What was he doing to me_…. I knew it was wrong, I shouldn't be letting him touch me like this but I couldn't help it… it was beyond heavenly. Never feeling such strange emotions and sensations before made it all the more harder to push him away, so I just let go and gave myself to him completely. My heart was thudding mercilessly against my bosom, I swear he could hear it.

" I'm going to pay you …" placing the smallest of chaste kisses against my neck and whispering in my ear enticingly, "…. to be my lover.."


	6. no turnng back

I gasped, pushing myself out of his embrace almost tripping ungracefully to the floor if it wasn't for my hands reaching out to stop the fall. Regaining my posture I whirled to face him…._ Was he mad? Lover?_

I stood gazing into his eyes for a while, looking for some sort of bluff or joke to come forth out the situation but they just stared back suddenly emotionless as if waiting for my answer.

Could I be his lover? _No of course not silly girl where did that question come from? _why was he asking this of me, yes I admit he was extremely attractive but I could and wouldn't become sexually intimate with him… I hardly knew him.

" S… S…..Sir? I couldn't possibly…." I stopped to try and think of how to put it without him becoming angry, although I think the answer came out a little too harshly " Sir I am afraid I cannot accept, for no matter how large the amount of money you pay me, I wont be a whore."

With all of the bravery and self-control I could gather I eyed him with determined pride.

All of the intensity of moments ago suddenly disappeared. My mind was playing tricks on me again for the man before wasn't the same enigmatic and sensual being who had just tried alluring me into his bed but my old master, the corruptive conniving count who had also used his skills to charm me - and that very image made me sick. There I was literally bending to his will and loosing all inner defences, thinking he was one of the most unique of men when really he was just like the others - sly, controlling and dominating rulers.

I lowered my head as the tears came, tears I had not even known had come until now.

_Was I that useless and unwanted that all I could do was warm ones bed._

The floor beneath me started to blur as the continuous stabs of loneliness and despair took over.

My breath caught in my throat as I tried to swallow back the hard lump that had formed.

I felt leather touch my chin as it lifted my eyes to look at deeply warm green ones.

" I'm sure it wont be the first time."  
at those words I felt like I had been slapped and my eyes widened… _how dare he!… _I turned my head out of his grip and I just stared at him with incredulous and yet pleading eyes. He knew nothing about me… He didn't even know my name, I was just a servant in his eyes, a lowly piece of muck who cleans and washes his house as if I owed him it.

But this! Was the final blow. No amount of description could describe the hurt and utter dejection his words had caused, it pained so much I couldn't stand the sight of him.

" How dare you!" I screamed with such fury and distress It felt almost like a foreign language to me, " You know nothing about me, how can you accuse and assume things of me when you know nothing! Nothing!"

He eyes suddenly took on a deadly look, and if looks could kill I would have died on the spot. With a swish of his cloak he strode menacingly towards me and grasped me by the shoulders shaking me violently. " remember to whom you speak mademoiselle, you may act all pretty and innocent all you want but I see straight through your lies and deceit…."  
" lies and deceit….. When have I ever lied to you, wait, when have I ever spoken to you….."

" No words need to be spoken woman! I know what you are, a low-down revolting promiscuous slut…. " he pulled me against him roughly, " … and Count Durand…. Why did you leave him hmm? Wasn't he giving you any, did he have other girls too? Or did you have others too?….. But then after all, that's all your good for isn't it, because you such a fine woman!" and with that he slammed his mouth onto mine so roughly that I swear our teeth clashed. His tongue delved deeply into my mouth with such domination I could of melted had he not uttered such hurtful words. I felt the need for air become stronger and with one great push I shoved him away and slapped him across his unmasked face with all the power I could muster. At this point I was hysterical, shakes overtaking my form and undying tears rolling continuously as though they would never stopped.

I didn't have anything to say to him, I didn't want to say anything to him, I was too emotional to even mutter a word.

The murderous glare left his eyes monetarily but they still held some of its cruel glint.

He stood there, top lip peeled back in a soft snarl, his vicious pants were so heavy I thought he might collapse with lack of air.

" Get out." he ground out, trying not to let his anger emerge once again, " you _will _be out of this house by morning or else I will ' escort ' you out myself…… and you wouldn't want that to happen, would you mademoiselle."

My heart plummeted once again. _Out by morning? But where would I go? _I slumped my shoulders in defeat as I turned and walked towards the door.

_I would be living on the streets? _And that thought frightened me more than any nightmare.

Before I walked out the door I turned and muttered one last time to the man who had so cruelly sealed my fate - " How can you be so cruel."

And then I left.

* * *

He stood there staring at the door the girl had just left through…. What did William say her name was… Roslin? He still couldn't believe it, the once shy and subdued girl had opened her shell and dared to defy his orders, he laughed to himself….. A servant who thought themselves higher than their master.

She certainly was unique.

_What had just happened? _He didn't even know what had come over him. He had seen how his offer had offended her but he had never seen such heartache from anyone…. Not even Christine…when he had called her 'a whore'. things had gone to far and in the end he lost control of the situation and just… broke. He had no right to insult her and a sudden feeling of guilt twisted in his chest. He had disrespected her, taunted her and had been physically aggressive with her. He himself despised the very thought of a man using violence against a woman and yet here he was becoming the very thing he hated the most. How could he of tainted such a pure soul. He had been obsessive with Christine, lied to her, killed for her, betrayed her and yet this guilt had never ran so deep before.

But why did he care, what was she to him, she was just his servant girl…. _Not any more! _a voice in his head taunted. _Oh yes! I forgot I fired her. _what was I going to do about it?

" Nothing,"

* * *

I laid down on my cot and gazed with blurry eyes at the ceiling. Sleep evaded me. The masters cruel words were still ringing in my ears…. 

" _I know what you are, a low-down revolting promiscuous ….. Slut" _

" …_and Count Durand…. Why did you leave him hmm? Wasn't he giving you any, did he have other girls too? Or did you have others too…." _

" _you will be out of this house by morning or else I will ' escort ' you out myself…."_

Why did he have to be so wicked.

He had no right to accuse me of such repulsive abominations. I was angry at him, for insulting me and for assuming so much about me when he doesn't understand…

I then stood and sat down at my small writing desk.

" but I'll make him understand." I whispered determinedly to myself.

_Maybe if he wont listen to my words than maybe he will read them instead._

I pulled down the lid to the desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and a quill.

I wrote all through the night occasionally rereading and sometimes scrunching up the paper and pulling a fresh one out to started all over again. I wanted him to understand, to know… why? I don't know, I just felt like the world was judging me for crimes I hadn't committed and here was my chance to show them they were wrong. Every now and then I would be reminded of the past each time the quill touched the paper and the words just spilled out. I didn't know why I was telling _him _this, I hadn't ever told anyone about my past… not even my father, it was hard to describe, I felt strangely connected to this man. And I knew I had to make him understand.

I stretched in my seat let my weak joints click slightly from sitting all night. I sighed, running an ink stained hand through my hair, I lifted my gaze to the clock on the fireplace….. Three fourteen….

_I think I should go before they get up for work._

I grabbed my makeshift bag and stuffed the gown I had brought on the first day into it.

I only had one dress and that was the servants uniform I had brought from Devereux hall. I knew I couldn't live with just one set of clothing so I decided to keep the uniform I was wearing, hoping they wouldn't notice it missing.

_This was it no going back._

I couldn't help but lat a lone tear slip down my face but I rubbed it away furiously.

_No point in crying it wont change anything._

With that I quietly slipped out of my room being careful not to wake anyone and place the white envelope on the side table beside the door.

_Here we go again._

A tight knot formed in my stomach and I turned to gaze one last time at the house before walking out and into the streets.


	7. letters and truths

Later that day William came rushing into the masters room in a panic not caring that he hadn't knocked.

" Sir! Sir! The girl! Roslin, she's gone."  
the man in the large armchair just sat staring emotionless into the blackened unlit fireplace.

William stared at him, the master didn't look even in the slightest shocked…. _Maybe he knew already._

" Sir?" the butler asked tentatively.

" Yes William, I know… I asked her to."

The butler raised a bushy eyebrow at that but didn't ask any questions for he knew the master wouldn't answer or like the fact his staff were interfering in his business.

Williams eyes dropped to the white envelope in his hand, Betty had found it near the door this morning and had instructed me to give it to the master first thing this morning. She had said its was of great importance that he read it as soon as possible.

" S… Sir?"  
the master turned his head slightly to the side as if allowing the butler to continue as

William reached out his hand that held the envelope.

" Sir, there's a letter for you."

The man in the chair raised an elegant eyebrow and suddenly snatched the letter from the butlers hand

William glared down his pointed nose at the masters back. The master sat staring at the letter, he didn't recognise the handwriting but had a funny feeling he knew who it was from. With eager hands he tore open the white envelope and read the writing inside with impatient eyes -

_**To the master of the house,**_

_**As you have required of me I left the house early this morning, the key to my room is upon the book shelf in your study. Unfortunately I have taken it upon myself to 'borrow' one of the work dress's you had given for I have only one set of clothing to wear. Should you wish it I will pay you back when I get the money. Though this is not the reason for me writing this letter. The purpose of this letter is to dismiss all of the false and disrespectful accusation you have put against me.**_

_**This is no joke sir! So please do not take it as one. What I am about to tell and share with you is something I have never told another soul. I guess the first question is where do I start my story, so lets start from the beginning……**_

_**My name is Roslin Garcia and I am 19 years old. My mother I didn't know for she died and childbirth but my fathers name was Richard Garcia he worked in a newspaper printing factory for five years but secretly his main line of expertise was in playing the violin - he died when I was just nine. When my father died I had no relatives to take me in so I lived on the streets for two years living on scraps from the various kitchen in different towns of Paris. Each day I would I go out and sit underneath many of the fruit stalls and wait for a bruised piece of fruit to roll off from where the customers had so carelessly misplaced it - If I was lucky I would end up with an few dropped grapes and an apple, but eventually the stall owner would chase me out. Later on in the day I would go stalking around the busy streets to pickpocket and steal from elegant gentleman who would be walking with there lady on there arm, sometimes I would stare with envy at the girls, envious and jealous at the fact they had someone to look after them. Most of the time other pick pocket gangs who were older than me would beat me into handing over the profits would steal, on these days I would be lucky to have enough to buy small meal for the night.**_

_**After two years of stealing and living on other trash, I bumped into a man, no, a gentleman so to speak. He announced himself as the Count Gustav Durand of Devereux Hall, to me he was very handsome I have to admit I did find him sexually attractive. He told me he was running low on staff and that I looked the perfect person to help him. We took an interest in each other straight away, me for a job - him for a new servant… or so I thought.**_

_**Things ran smoothly from then on for a years every seemed perfect, when I had first come to the Devereux Hall I had immediately fell in love with it, it was so large and yet homely. But then there was a change in the master of the house - the Count - He seemed to always have jobs for me to do, always need a reason to touch or brush pass me in some way or another. With being only twelve I didn't understand what the slightly intimate gesture meant. It was one day when I walked into the masters chamber that I realized it was a big mistake working for the Count. With having my hands full of cleanings supplies I just walked through the door without knocking and saw something I had never seen and hope to never see again. The count was laid sprawled naked on the bed with two other naked males either side of him doing sexual acts on each other, once they realized what I had done the count just smiled and whispered some sort of order to them and before I could run out of the room I was forced onto the bed….. I will not go into detail as to what happened for even now the inner scars are still healing….. I think you and I both know what happened monsieur. I was sexually assaulted numerous times and then beaten until on the brink of death for not enjoying it. This wasn't just a one of occasion, this happened near enough every week for seven years. Most nights I would lay in bed waiting for the slightest creak of the floorboard outside my door. The things the Count had done were monstrous to do to a child was blind to the knowledge of sexual reproduction. Sometimes he would be 'generous' and just make me stand there and watch as he and the others did the so called 'merry making', sometimes he would be unmerciful and allow each and every one of his 'friends' to….. I dare not finish the sentence, I think you know what I mean. so it then after seven years of torment that I finally escaped. I bet your wondering 'why after seven years did you decide to run?' escaping that hell house wasn't easy, I had tried many times before but only manage to get caught and into more trouble with the Count. It was a day that the counts favourite of his 'girls' had come to visit and while they were too busy 'bonding' I had crept onto the back of the carriage with the luggage and there I made my escape. I jumped off at the nearest town and that is where I saw your advertising for a new maid, and that is where my story collides with you. You are the first person I have told my tale to, you hold my broken soul in your hands milord. So now I ask you now with the pride and little resolve I have left to not think ill of me, and that one day our paths may cross again and things may not be as controvertible between us.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Roslin Garcia **_

He lowered his hands, a lone cold tear rolled down his unmasked cheek but he quick wiped it away in hope that the butler hadn't seen it.

" Sir? Is everything alright."  
" yes!" he snapped unknowingly " of course, why wouldn't I be!" and to Williams supply his voice turned softer in apology, " Forgive me William."

" Is it the gi…. Roslin?" he ask so gently it seemed almost alien.

The master nodded, " She told me a grave secret…" he bowed his head shameful and his voice became husky with distress, " and I threw her out for it, for accusing her of things that never happened… she tried to tell me but.. I didn't listen!"

William was beyond shocked, he couldn't believe the master had just openly told him something personal and it made him feel proud. He could see clearly that the master was troubled with his guilt and wanted to help him somehow but dare not just encase he changed his mood again.  
He never liked the girl, he had always found her curiosity a pain and knew that it would get her in trouble some where along the line…. But he didn't despise her, she was just another annoying youth.

He wonder to himself if what he had said to the master about her had cause the argument and suddenly felt slightly guilty.

" What do you plan to do about it?"

The master lifted his head once again, he eyes turning back to emotionless pools of nothing….. _What did he plan to do? _what was he suppose to do run to rescue and beg her to stay… _I don't think so!_

So what did he plan to do?

" Nothing." was the whispered answer.

" Nothing sir?"

He nodded gently in defeat…..

" Nothing?"


	8. what now?

I stood up from my sleeping spot and stretched gently, try not to aggravate the already painful knots in my shoulder blades. Sleeping on a concrete floor for six hours was not what I would call 'easy-nod', in fact although I was incredibly tired from indecent rests, I had never been so happy to get up in all my time on the streets. After staying at the manor for a few months I had grown quite fond of nodding off on soft cool sheets. While I tried to sooth the knots with my hands I looked at my surroundings. Last night the place was empty and desolated but now it was springing to life: store carts, bakery's, blacksmiths, fruit stalls, paper-boys and fish markets where livening the streets with the every morning curfew. As I walked past the bakery store the soft smell of freshly cooked bread invaded my senses making my mouth water slightly and the sudden growl from my stomach reminded me that I hadn't had a proper meal for a few days. Life wasn't fair anymore. sleeping on the streets again, no money, no food and here I stood as if trying to taste the bread itself in the scented air that teased my nostril.

" Roslin?"

I whirled at the familiar voice and beamed ( which I rarely did ).

" Betty? What are you doing here?" I asked happily but a little suspiciously.

Her grey eyes, though sometimes very observing, were warm and friendly. During my time at the house we had grown fond of one another, like mother and daughter. In a way I was a little worried about the rumours that would spread about the manor, but I was suddenly bright with happiness when I saw her trusting motherly expression.

" Oh Roslin, its so good to see you dearest, I'm doing the monthly grocers shopping for the master….." at the mention of the master our faces fell sorrowfully, " …. never mind me child, how are you? Look at you… your skin and bones!"

I waved my hand dismissively, " Do not worry about me betty….." but before I could finish she cut me of with a sudden outburst.

" Worry about you! I do more than that child… look at yourself for goodness sake Roslin…. You're a skeleton! He's a monster he is, a monster!."  
My eyes went wide as if the master himself had heard it. Where had this carefree and lovingly old lady go. In all our time together I had never seen her so….. Red, she was so angry that that it scared me somewhat. I looked around and noticed a few passer-by's looking suspiciously in our direction and without a word I leant forward and grasp her hand to silence her.

" Please betty, calm down…. I'm fine, honestly, I am used to this sort of living," I tried to explain, nut she was having none of it.

" Is that what you call it? Living!…." her face suddenly fell and tears - which I didn't notice appear- ran down her wrinkled cheek. " oh Roslin! Everything's gong wrong, first there is you leaving, then the masters temper getting worse, then Isabella….."

At the mention of Isabella my blood ran cold….

" _She's done it again!"_

" _Done what?" _

" _Well lately she's been disappearing and running off with some lad in the village… I don't know where they go and I don't care really but the master won't allow it….. If he finds out…" _

" what of Isabella? Is she alright."

Betty's tear stained face looked at mine and dread plunged to the bottom of my gut as I saw endless fearful eyes reflect back. I reached forward a grasped her shoulders in a comforting way and she broke, sobbing continuously into her hands ever oblivious to numerous stares.

" Roslin? You now when I said she was seeing someone….." I nodded , " well….. She had gone out to see her lover…. But she was late home and….. And…. The master was waiting for her! He was beyond furious… he was livid, like an animal!" my eyes widened, the thumping of my heartbeat seemed to increase and the endless lump in my stomach grew.

" what happened?" fearful of the answer.

" she got the whip," was the emotionless whisper.

A sob formed at my throat and the familiar salty wetness filled my eyesight.

" w…w..what? How many?"

" forty."  
" I thought the rule was thirty."

" it is… my guess is that the master already knew about her running about every night and has had enough…." betty was suddenly herself again. Its weird how one moment you can feel something strong one moment and the next your feeling something else completely different, weaker even. After finally composing herself she gave me her best ' I'm alright now' look.

" The house isn't the same without you Roslin….."

We stood staring at each other; a thank you and silent admiration for the other without words.

With knowing little about my mother, I never Finally betty broke the moment and we both was brought back to the living.

" I am so sorry Roslin, but I have to get going… I don't want to get on that bad temper '_he's'_ got….." there was a short silence between us again, but then she leaned forward and gently placed a motherly kiss on my cheek. " Take care of yourself sweetheart…."  
she bent down slowly and picked up her basket. After giving one another a fierce embrace she started walking down the street and I couldn't help the sudden pang of aloneness envelope me once again.

Just as I thought she would turn out of sight she turned and shouted -

" I will pray to the heavens for you tonight Roslin."

I smiled at that and prayed silently that one day… just one day… god will answer my prayers.


	9. hopeless

When betty returned to manor her feet were aching from the rough tread to town and back, the heavy bags in her hands were cutting into the wrinkled softness of her fingertips and the crick in her shoulder and back were become unbearably painful - people her age should not be made to carry such burdensome loads.

Although her spirits lightened when Philippe came to relieve her of the packages and offer her a nice hot dink of tea, her mind kept on wondering back to the Roslin.

When Roslin had first arrived to the house betty had been slightly suspicious about her character, she couldn't understand why, but there was a strange feeling nagging at the back of her mind. Whether it was her quietness or her attitude towards people, she seemed to keep herself distant from everybody else.

Betty was always good at observing and judging people, but in a case such as this, she had been wrong.

_Never judge a book by bits cover._

Roslin had turned out quite the opposite. As months passed betty had come to know the girl quite well - like a daughter - she even managed to get her to share a few past events with her such as: who her mother and father were, what they did and how or when they passed away …etc. what got her the most was the fact Roslin would never share what happened between leaving home and coming here to the manor. Betty had never questioned her about it, nor would she… all she could do was wait.

Her thoughts where cut short as Philippe returned to the room with a tray of tea nestled upon his arm, after he had settled the tray down they both reached for a cup and sat in a comfortable silence with one another, lifting their cups occasionally to drink the warm brew.

Although they were both acknowledged each other in the others presence, they never spoke for both were in a world of their, too deeply penetrated into troubled thoughts that the once comfortable silence became tense and awkward.

" so…." Philippe broke the silence, "….. did you mange to get everything?"

Betty smiled at the young man before her: _quite a conservationist isn't he?_

" Yes, I even manage to see the doctor about Isabella while I was down there…. How is she?"

He lowered his head gently and stared emotionless at the royal navy carpet beneath his feet.

" She'll live…." he murmured softly, " what did the doctor say?"  
" He said: to make sure you clean her bandages often and to make sure she gets plenty of rest…." betty raised her eyes carefully to the handsome form before her. _Perhaps I should tell him about Roslin._

" Philippe?" at that the boy looked up at the old lady before him and noticed there was a graveness in her voice. "… today I saw Roslin."

Philippe's eyes sparked suddenly with heartbreaking happiness and a small trace of a smile was curled upon his lips.

" And… how does she fare?" he exclaimed, no longer able to hide the sudden burst of anxiety that pulsed through his veins.

" She is alive and well for the time being….. She's living on the streets." his face fell, " yes! I know what your thinking Philippe, and your right…. She cannot stay there! But what can we do!….. What can we do." the last sentence was broken and quieter than the earlier outburst.

Without a word Philippe strode over and sat next to the kind woman who he saw as a mother he never had and held her for dear life, wishing silently that all would be well.

Too deeply overwrought with the situation ahead of them, neither saw the dark shadow pass underneath the slight crack of the door.

* * *

The painful growl in my stomach reminded me once again that I needed to eat if I was going to survive the damp dark night tonight. From lack of food, my body fell weak and one or two stars were starting to form around my eyelids. I had walked myself back to my earlier sleeping post only managing to fall into a soft lump of weightlessness to the floor.

I felt the cold penetration of hopelessness, alarm and aloneness seep through my being: a feeling so familiar, it was like seeing a very old friend.

And it reminded me of so very long ago………

_I lay there like a plank a wood upon my bed….. Waiting…. Silently, for what I knew was going to come._

_There was no doubt about it - **he would come for me tonight.**_

_I heard the door oh so slowly creak open and the soft light of a candle glinting about the room._

_**He's here.**_

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Soft heeled boots catch across the woodened floor._

_Click!_

_The bed beside me goes down as he lays upon it, so I close my eyes and try to pretend I am asleep._

_Even in this darkness I can hear his harsh breathing and the hard warmth of his form behind me._

" _I Know your awake." he gasps heatedly as his breath hits my ear._

_His lips, two thin and firm pieces of flesh start nipping and sucking upon my neck as I shrink away and cringe._

_**There was no escape for me tonight.**_

_As his mouth continues his degrading assault upon my flesh his hands raise to the hem of my nightgown and jerk violently, causing a sharp grating sound of fabric tearing to echo about the room._

_And although I suffer his painful attacks throughout the night, all I can feel is the cold trickle of my silent tears running down my cheeks._

Tears came to my eyes as I remembered, but I would not let them fall. I would not let that happen again. And for what: because you could of done something but didn't? because you should of done something but wouldn't?

The guilt that you thought you did something wrong. The fear because you always knew it would happen again and again. The cowardice that you didn't do anything to stop it from happening. The hate because of all those times you begged for mercy, _he_ would only do it twice as much.

With that thoughtI mustered all of the determination I had and heaved myself from the ground.

_I would rather be dead then to let him steal away the only hope I had left_.

One step, then another, gradually walking across the alley and down the street.

My head began to spin as little black spots began to invade my vision and panic took me once again.

" why 'ello luv, looking' for a bit a fun now are we?"

That voice. That voice, who's was it. I had heard it before, but couldn't remember where!

I whirled around to face the voices owner- which only cause my skull to pound mercilessly and I started to loose my footing.

The man laughed throatily when I turned to face him - whoever he was he obviously remembered me.

" well, well ,well…. What 'ave we 'ere."

I heard two sets of footsteps scrape against the pavement behind me.

_I was trapped._

I tried to blink a few times to get my eyesight to function properly, and when my eyes looked towards the imposing figures my heart stopped.

It was Count Durand's top hit man - Goldberg.


	10. unseen shadows

**It was Count Durand's top hit man - Goldberg.**

The world around me suddenly fell, or maybe it was me, I did not know. I just stared in horror at the scraggy man before me. He was a _large_ man - and that was putting it lightly - obviously not one to be messed with. He was a good six inches taller than me, shorter than most men but for me and my rather short height, he was intimidating.

_Not as intimidating as the master though_, an inner voice mocked.

This man though, was different - as I learned from past experience - he was butch and rough like most hit men but he seemed to have an air about his manner, a crude and inconceivable hatred that in itself made you want to keep a distance apart from him. His grin, a Cheshire cat grin, that made you feel mouse in his deadly claws. The difference between his cold icy blue eyes that glared daggers and his thin lips that grin with malicious intent made your crawl with spiders. That look, the very look that spoke a thousand words without speech…….

_The hard, sharp strike of the belt caught the back of my knees as my scream echoed throughout the armoury. The dozens of fleshy welts across my back were unbearable painful, so painful in fact, that the skin around it was going numb which only increased my torment._

_My body was broken to its limits and the only thing keeping me standing was the large heavy chains that hung from the ceiling, burdening about my wrist, piercing the soft skin and drawing blood down towards my elbows._

_I heard the sound of throaty chuckles surround me. I raised my blurry eyes towards the source to find two men either side of me, gripping buckled belt covered in blood - **my blood**._

_**Why were they doing this?**_

_I looked to my right to see a bulky form stood in the shadows. A shadow, with piercing blue eyes._

_I dared not ask him for help, for I knew it would only cause the other two to strike me again._

_So I stared into that cold, unforgiving glare and pleaded silently for anything that would take the pain away: for help, for freedom, for death…. But neither came._

_The shadow ignored me and turned towards the two men holding me captive….._

_**Please help me!**_

_He nodded….. And without a thought another stinging lash of the belt struck the middle of my back, opening old wounds as well as new ones. Though this time I did not cry out, I just gazed at the hateful shadow beside me and took whatever punishment was dealt without complaint._

_**Until he grinned….. And I broke once again.**_

" Look at dis boys, I go out to find a woman fo' te night…… and I find gustav's whore instead."

_Boys? _I look behind me cautiously to find two of his cronies stood close behind me.

_too close_, I thought. I tried to ignore the sudden fear that gripped me but I failed miserable and even allowed them the pleasure of shrinking before them, wishing silently that the pavement would just suck me down and eat me whole.

" I….I am no longer.. t.. the counts p…property." I trembled.

The thug before me burst out with sudden laughter. Not the deep throaty laughter like usually, but a sinister cackle of a laugh that almost robbed me of the very sanity and pride I had left.

" That's what you think sweet'art."

Before I could muster a whisper, I was grabbed roughly by either side and forced forward towards Goldberg.

" Now luv , you kno as well as I that there is no point 'n fighting…. Come back quietly with us an' he may be a little merciful towards the punishments he has towards ya…." he stepped closer - ridiculously closer - and lifted his hand to run his finger into my hair. I tried not to cringe as he sniffed at the strands as if sniffing a loaf of bread for its freshness. " ya kno luv….. He's been lookin for ya for quite a while now and he's not a very 'appy bunny."

What I did next surprised not only my captors but myself as well. I spat in his face and stated firmly -

" I am not going back."

Pphwwaackk!

The back of his hand caught me right across the cheek with such force that my head jerked backwards.

" Wench! You forget your place!" he grabs my throat, " let me remind you of where your loyalties lie."

My breath catches in my throat as his fist is forced into my abdominal area and gasp in bruising agony.

I fall to the ground as both men either side of me release me and start to shove their metal tipped boots into my sides. The coppery taste of blood fills my mouth and dribbles slightly down my chin.

I could not see who did what. But I felt someone pull me up and push me against an alley brick wall, causing uncomfortable spasms to shoot up my back.

Who ever it was, pinned my hands above my head in one hand and the other made its way up my dress.

" No, please stop!" I whimpered, though neither men would listen to my tearful pleas.

The only respond I got was a snarl of a growl from the man holding me and he pushed me up further against the wall, which in turn caused me to rub up against growing arousal.

" You'll learn bitch! I'm sure Gustav wont mind us takin' a go before he gets rid of ya!" he hissed menacingly into my ear.

_Somebody!… anybody!… please!….._

Was there much point in hoping. My defences suddenly dropped in defeat, as I knew inwardly that there was no escape for me now….. There never had been before, what difference would it make now.

" Did ya really think that would be the end o' it."

Before any of us could blink a cry of agony sounded before my captor, but I couldn't see what was happening. What ever it was, it caught his attention. With a dull thud he dropped me onto the floor and turned towards the what ever problem was occurring.

I rested my head against the cool pavement as blackness started to surround me.

What happened from then I did not know.

All I could hear was a blood curdling scream, the sound of something snapping or breaking and then a thud.

_What was happening?_

I wanted… no I needed to get up. Panic started to take over once again but my body did not cooperate with my wishes, so I just laid there and hoped that no one or nothing would notice me.

The world around swirled continuously and I tried to stay awake lest I give myself prey to the shadows that stalked the night.

The familiar sound of shoes clicking across the pavement cut my thought short and I shook with uncontrollable fear. They were coming towards me.

Finally I surrendered to the unrelenting darkness, but not before I notice a bulking shadow tower above me.

A shadow wearing a white mask.


	11. hope there's someone

Hope there's someone  
Who'll take care of me  
When I die, will I go  
Hope there's someone  
Who'll set my heart free  
Nice to hold when I'm tired  
There's a ghost on the horizon  
When I go to bed  
How can I fall asleep at night  
How will I rest my head  
Oh I'm scared of the middle place  
Between light and nowhere  
I don't want to be the one  
Left in there, left in there  
There's a man on the horizon  
Wish that I'd go to bed  
If I fall to his feet tonight  
Will allow rest my head  
So here's hoping I will not drown  
Or paralyse in light  
And godsend I don't want to go  
To the seal's watershed  
Hope there's someone  
Who'll take care of me  
When I die, Will I go  
Hope there's someone  
Who'll set my heart free  
Nice to hold when I'm tired

By Anthony and the Johnson's - ( a/n please try it out, it's a beautiful piece .)

_Endless darkness enveloped me. Causing panic and fear to once again take over any rational sense of mind. _

_He was there! I knew. Two cold black slits mocking me, as did the smirk below them. _

_The attire he wore was exactly the first I ever saw him in at the town village. duck egg blue silken breeches and doublet covering a brilliant white poet shirt. I shivered as I looked down towards the wooden cane at his side and the white soft gloves that followed; remembering the beatings they had given both what lied beneath and the could-be weapon it held. The golden buttons of his cloak glinted at me dramatically along with his eyes. The look that look I new oh so well; one that would have authority and obedience over all. And me._

_Count Gustav Durand._

_I 'would' say he stood but a few feet away from me but there was no sense of belonging or knowledge in this deepening shadow._

_He took a step forward to my utter terror and the sudden urge to run had never been stronger- but I couldn't move, I could no longer control my body, all I could do was… stand there. His smirk grew as he stepped closer, knowing with satisfaction the effect he was having on me. Another step, then another and then another. Each gait he made caused his mouth to twist into a feral grin._

_Its just a dream! Wake up damn it! Wake up!_

_But then he paused._

_His once lustfully heated glare turned into a mask of horror before my very eyes, but not 'at' me…. 'behind' me._

_I couldn't help but triumph inwardly at the fact he had stopped his predatory advance._

_Then I felt it. A fleeting change in the atmosphere, a dark presence making itself know to both me and the hateful man before me. It was close. Oh so close, I could feel its radiating energy standing merely inches from my back. Whatever or whoever this being was, was powerful and dominating: like a lion being possessive over its property or mate._

_The familiar sharp stab of fear took control and I watched unmoving as the much dreaded count faded away until the only things that existed was me and the 'other'._

_Perhaps if I kept still long enough it wouldn't draw attention to the intruder._

_Never happened though. A sudden blast of hot air attacked the back of neck causing the sensitive hairs there to stand erect to such attention. The heat behind me was suddenly flush against my back; supporting me against a soft, hard warm wall._

_A touch. A hand. Though rough and broad found its way against the quickening pulse at the hollow of my throat. Its partners limb floating about me to grip possessively against my waist; such a position made a feverish wave spread about my restrained captive figure._

_A small whimpered escaped my lips and I was rewarded with another waft of heat only this time against my ear; causing me to shiver and Goosebumps to raise upon my growing sensitive flesh._

_A voice. A deeply rich and melodious tune that would cause even the most holiest and untainted of females swoon with lurid erotic desires._

" _Roslin. " _

_The whimper had formed at my throat turned into a soft moan of ticklish delight…_

" _Roslin. "_

I shifted in my sleep. The evidence of deep sleep residing in the corners of my eyes, making it more difficult for me to open them.

The remains of the dream hung over me, it had seemed so real, every sound, every smell. Every touch. Oh such tender sweet caresses, that I had never felt before; my father was a loving man before his death - kisses and cuddles had grown natural to me - but these were no paternal protective affections. My skin still felt burned slightly from the memory of such wanton touches like the burn of ice when picked up by naked fingers during winters reign.

Though they were foreign and unfamiliar to me they were certainly welcome.

could such tormenting fondling be so sinful.

It was like being deeply drunk on a sweet wine unknown to all but you…. Only for you.

Him. My lustful sensuous lover of my fantasies. Even though I felt naught but his torturous manipulations, I felt like I knew him somehow from somewhere I could not place - somewhere deep embedded in my mind, like a thorn.

But I stopped all thought then. Reality suddenly crashed down upon me like a falling building of bricks, making me realise it was in fact… just a dream.

All feeling and sense came back. I was laid upon something soft and warming… a bed?

_But where am I? How did I get onto a bed? Whose bed?_

I moved my hand around gently against what I was laid upon; something smooth and cool and slightly warm from where my form had formerly been. Silk?

I sat up and I tilted my head , even though it spun from such movements, to get a better view of the room. Room? And not just any room. I knew instantly from the exquisite lascivious paintings on the wall - for no other could be as unique as this one - this was the 'masters' chambers.

From the letter - to the streets - to 'Goldberg', everything clicked back into place at the back of my mind. The last thing I could remember before passing out was…. _The mask! His mask!_

It was too, too soon. I shot up out of bed, not caring that I swooned and nearly fell over the side table: my eyes wide darting this way and that trying to find any trace of my saviour of darkness. The sudden nervousness and anxiety that ran through me was unexplainable for some reason. He had been cruel, he had thrown me out and fired me, he had bullied and controlled me….. And yet he saved me?

Confusion, fear and gratitude rushed through me all at once I could hardly catch my breath.

I looked down at myself to see I no longer wore my old work clothes but a white satin nightdress that - thank god - almost touched my feet and floor.

I laughed quietly to myself covered by my hand. I was at loss. Why? Was it that he actually felt some feeling of guilt towards his behaviour a few days ago or may he was just taking a second swipe at me before throwing me to the dogs. Why?

Looking back to the messy silk covered bed I saw something white standing against a candle on the table beside it. A letter? Whom the letter was to it did not say but it held no seal and curiosity got the better of me. Looking around once just to make sure I pulled out the parchment inside and read:

**_Do not try to leave the premises for I will be watching. Make yourself comfortable and do as you please. We shall talk later -_**

_**Erik**_

_**P.s I have had William bring some new clothing for you, do keep them.**_

I whispered to myself. " 'Erik'!" he told me his name.

'_Yes but that doesn't mean you can call him by it' _a voice mocked.

True. Even though he had lowered himself into telling me his name I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself by calling him by it, so informally. But he has a name!


	12. and so it begins

The master. No! Erik. Never came to 'talk' with me that day, nor the next and its had been two days since any of us had heard of him. Odd, I thought. Where would he go for he never leaves the estate. I felt misplaced - the odd one out - while everyone had been doing there daily jobs I had been sat around doing as I please; after many years of bone breaking hard labour to get things to perfection, I felt uncomfortable having free time on my hands and as weird as it sounded because most of the staff would die for even an hour to themselves…. I hated it. There wasn't much for me to do. I had gone down to the library and browsed at the books but never dared to pick one up. One especially caught my eye - " great expectations " - but like I said, I never dared to pick it up. I learnt my lesson about touching things that didn't belong to you long ago.

I sighed. Too much, it was too much. I was bored out of my mind.

" Perhaps I will go down to see Isabella." I murmured to myself, the very words echoed gently throughout the empty room.

At that I got up and walked out the door towards the kitchen.

* * *

" Oh Frederick!" Isabella moaned as thin warm lips assaulted her throat, the heat of another crushing her lightly against the stone wall behind her. She tilted her head back slowly to allow her lover more access to the suddenly interesting skin. " oh!" her hazy eyes opened to behold her captor. " Frederick "

Frederick was a good ten years older than Isabella. He was short for a man but taller than herself, her head coming short from his shoulders making her have to raise up on tiptoe a little in order to kiss him. He was a soft kind man with the heart of a eighteen year old, love sick puppy; Everything he did and said was only to please his girl. He had been working as a postman for over five years and never found the job boring or tiring but then again that Frederick for you - always on the go!

" Stop." she whispered reluctantly pushing herself away from his embrace in order to look into his eyes, " We can't…"

" Why not…" he groaned leaning in again to capture her soft pink pouted lips but she put her arms between them, giving them the much needed space before they did something rash.

" I'm working….. And we can't just do it right here. What if betty or Philippe come out…. And remember what happened last time.." the last sentence seemed to do the trick, for he winced and back away a few steps. His eyes suddenly went dark at the memory. He looked up at the top window of the building - the masters window. A hateful grimace appeared on his thin sensual lips.

He grated between his teeth in disgust " That man deserves to be flogged! I have a good mind to go in there and…."  
" Oh pish-posh Frederick Goddard! Don't start that again. You fear that man as much as the rest of us do…. Besides what good what it do?" she interrupted sharply placing her hands on hr hips in a scolding motherly fashion.

He sighed and slumped in defeat, " your right " another sigh, a much sorrowful one this time, " I wish I wasn't…." he looked to Isabella and placed a comforting palm against her cheek, which she gladly leant into. " you know if I could I wouldn't of let him hurt you."

She nodded against his hand. " I know."

Suddenly as if some sort of wind had blown the happy moment away, his face became emotionless and he took another step back.

The thoughts and doubts of earlier running through his mind.

" Isabella?" he asked gravely grabbing her attention once again, he put his hand into his navy blue postman's jacket and pull out a folded piece of paper….. No newspaper article?

" read it." she took the parchment from his hand and with slightly shaking hands read the following- wondering what could of made him so suddenly anxious.

It read -

" **police back on 'phantom' case.**

……**Once again the search for the well known 'Opera Ghost' of the Opera House Populaire goes on when the ex-stagehand Morris Jugnot was formerly announced innocent at court last Wednesday. Jugnot was arrested four years ago on suspicion of being the 'Ghost' that haunted and murder during the performances at Opera House. he announced - "... Many had heard stories and bed time ghost tales about the Ghost and never believed in them myself until that night when 'Don Juan Triumphant' was performed."**

**Apparently the accused was described as such: male, mid thirties, dark hair, fine sharp facial features, wears fine clothing(rich) and wore a mask over his face.**

**Should anyone come across such a person please contact police immediately for he is a danger to society and France. but for now the search for the 'phantom' goes on until he is found and executed…….."**

Isabella lowered her hands slowly eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

" Good lord!" she whispered brokenly. She had heard of this 'phantom' they speak of ; she could remember when it had first happened and she hadn't been able to sleep for weeks in fear of him turning up at her earlier work place. Silly yes! But none the less importance for such wariness and watchfulness. " He could be anywhere by now…. He might not even be in Paris!"

Yes it was true, _he could be anywhere by now_. It has been after all four years. When they had found Jugnot they had packed up all further investigations thinking they had caught the phantom and now look… four years later, reopening the searches and jugnot crossed off the suspecting list. Back to square one so it would seem. It was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Impossible! _He could be anyway by now!_

" Isabella?" Frederick asked braking her out of her thoughts, a graver look appearing on his face. He had something on his mind. She knew. " Could it be…." he tried to explain gently, " your master?"

Her eyes shot up to his in shock a confused frown marring her youthful face.

_No its impossible_, she thought_, and to say such things was unthinkable, what if he was listening to us this very moment?_

" No." she stated simply and sternly, " No."  
" why not?"  
" Because the master hardly ever leaves the estate, only when necessary. His own staff hardly see him never mind anyone else."

Silence and then. " Exactly." he confirmed.

That was enough. All the puzzle pieces suddenly pulled together before her very eyes. Her face fell into a shadow of utter shock and horror.

_It couldn't, surely._

But the more she tried to deny it, it seemed to push further against the corners of her mind.

" It couldn't be!" she gasped, " the master has lived here for….."

She stopped. _Four years!_

" Good grief its true! " her next words seemed to pour out so quickly Frederick just barely understood them. " four years! he's lived in this house for four years! It all adds up, His secretion, his temper, his mask, The description had said- male, mid thirties, dark hair, fine sharp facial features and wore a mask over his face, Its him! Its him! He's the 'phantom of the opera'! What are we going to do!" a hand touched her arm tentatively and she raised her suddenly tear filled eyes to lush green ones that she would never grow tired of. After all this time she had been serving the man that killed and terrorized his way into history…. No. they had served.

How could she tell betty and William. And Roslin!

Before she could think another word she was wrapped into strong warm arms, making all the horror and confusion melt away until only they existed.

There was no answer.

* * *

When I had reached the kitchen, I had found betty baking bread; the smell of cooking reached my nostrils, my mouth watered gently; making me realize that I hadn't had anything to eat yet today, But no Isabella.

_Perhaps she's in the back doing the laundry._

Without letting betty notice me - for I knew if she saw me not resting after the incident days ago she would skin me alive - so I sneak round while she had her back to me and through the back yard to where we do the laundry.

Rows up rows of washing lines each one covered with linen sheets and clothing; each making a light puddle across the stony pavement. One after the other I careful push my way through the wet material until I heard voices reach my ears, one I knew to be Isabella's the other though I did not. It was definitely a male, perhaps this is the man that betty had mention…. The one who Isabella has been seeing. I heard a soft scrunching noise, like paper being played with.

" Isabella?" the male voice asked " Could it be….your master?"

" No." I heard her stated " No."

What on earth could they be talking about. I knew eavesdropping was wrong but I felt a sudden force keeping stock still and listening attentively to the exchange. They were talking about the master.  
" why not?" - " Because the master hardly ever leaves the estate, only when necessary. His own staff hardly see him never mind anyone else."

Silence and then. " Exactly."

" It couldn't be!" she gasped her voice suddenly alive with dismay, " the master has lived here for….." " Good grief its true! " " four years! he's lived in this house for four years! It all adds up, His secretion, his temper, his mask, The description had said- male, mid thirties, dark hair, fine sharp facial features and wore a mask over his face…."

I frowned. _What is she talking about._

"Its him! Its him! He's the 'phantom of the opera'! What are we going to do!"

That was enough for me. A gasp of my own escaped my lips and I slapped myself inwardly hoping that neither had heard it.

How could this be! The phantom had been caught years ago. I hadn't actually been there when it had happened on that fateful night. But Devereux Hall hadn't been far from the opera house and from the window we could see the giant flames eating up the once beautiful antique building, the screams of many echoing across the wind like ghostly traces of heated breath across the window pane.

Newspaper articles, headlines, neighbourly chatters and many nights of eavesdropping on the maids were enough to confirm my growing fear for the ghost that caused many 'accidents' to occur at the performance.

But Erik? The phantom of the opera. A shiver ran down my spine.

I carefully lifted a dripping sheet a crack to peep through into the main yard as I watched the two lovers exit through the gate further yonder. I exhaled a deep breath I didn't know I had been holding.

" Roslin!" came a voice suddenly and whirled around to see the wise old face of Betty's smiling gently at me.

I smiled back.

" I've been looking everywhere for you, what have I told you about not resting young lady….. The master wants to see you, now, in the library."  
the smile fell from my face and I inhaled sharply.

_Good god what am I going to do!_


	13. wires

You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
You got tears, making tracks  
I got tears, that are scared of the facts

Running down corridors  
Through automatic doors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box  
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes

You got wires, going in  
You got wires, coming out of your skin  
There's dry blood, on your wrist  
Your dry blood, on my fingertip

Running down corridors  
Through automatic floors  
Got to get to you, got to see this through  
First night of your life, curled up on your own  
Looking at you now, you would never know

I see it in your eyes  
I see it in your eyes  
You'll be alright

I see it in your eyes  
I see it in your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Alright

Running ... down corridors, through, automatic doors,  
Got to get to you, got to see this through,  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box,  
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes,

Down corridors, through automatic doors,  
Got to get to you, got to see this through,  
First night of your life, curled up on your own,  
Looking at you now, you would never know

By athlete - wires

Once I arrived at the familiar doors, my heart sped up incredibly, I bet it was so loud in fact I bet he could hear from the other side of the door.

_I don't want to go in._

_But you have to, _a voice said inside, _you here now , no going back._

The conversation between Isabella and her love kept creeping up on me, making my nerves all the worse. My form was rigid and shaking, my hands slightly damp with sweat, the very clothes upon my flesh seemed to make my itch and uncomfortable. The mask. It had never effected me before, in fact I hadn't really noticed it all that much until now, now that I knew who and what he was_. A murderer. _

I felt like I couldn't breath, whether it was the fact my corset may be too tight or maybe I was just plain old…..SCARED! _Jesus, what am I thinking, just go in there, talk to him, don't look him in the face. The sooner the better. _Slowly I lifted my hand shakily, raising it at an angle to knock on the hard wooden doors surface. My knuckles struck home rapping gently thrice times.

" Enter." That voice, why does it effect me so every time I hear I see to bubble and melt slowly inside. Just one word from such a voice could be the deadliest of any weapon.

I felt a feeling of déjà vu shoot across the face of my mind like a soft lover caress, only barely making its existence noticeable. A Deep breath. Once again like many time before I grasped the door knob tightly, turning it and slowly swinging the door open, remembering at the last second to close it behind me.

When I turned back towards the room I held my breath. The room was dark. Unlike earlier when I had been in it had been empty and like any other normal library, but this_, he _seemed to be made of the darkness, turning everything he touched into night.

Curtains draw tightly shut, like a vampire shuts out the sharp crisp beams of daylight from sight, no candles were lit and once again the only source of light was the massive grandeur fireplace, that looked wide like a mouth waited to suck you in and eat you up into its licking flames. A large velvet king size chair sat directly in front of it, the back of it facing me showing of a well sown pattern of gold's and reds.

I couldn't see him but I had a funny feeling that's where he was sat, so I slowly walked a few steps towards it, being careful as not to draw attention to myself.

Closer and closer I got, each step I took seemed to whisper words into my ears " opera ghost" "phantom" " murderer", but I clamped my hearing down tightly trying to rid of them but failed miserably. So close now I could almost touch the smooth rich feeling of the material beneath my fingers, taking another step I cautiously raised my head to the side, only to see…. The chair was empty.

" Sit down if you wish." a voice caress beside my ear, making me gasp loudly and to twirl and tripped upon the hem of my dress; falling unceremoniously upon my rump.

_How did I not hear him approach._

I raised my eyes to look into his burning lush green ones the soft flames of the fireplace behind me making them look like they had a golden tint to them ; like a cats. I couldn't help but looked him over adoringly; he was like some sort of god.

Unlike his neat gentlemanly appearance before, this time he wore black fitted trousers that looked to have a dark reddish shade to them. His baggy poet shirt was open showing a toned firm chest, in this the light also reflected again the white fabric making it almost see through, making all of the hard muscles of his arms and torso stand out. A soft heat suddenly flushed up across my neck towards my cheeks.

_Shame on you Roslin!_

Slowly as not to alert me he offered me his gloved hand in peace offering. And I took and for some strange reason without even a thought of the consequences.

His hand was firm and strong gripping mine stably yet delicately to deftly raise me to my feet.

When I straightened I airily wiped out the crinkles of my dress from my fall, my rump still felt numb somewhat. He spoke again as my heart raised it already rapid thumping against my ribcage like a butterfly trapped in its cruel captors net.

" Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you." I nodded sensitively though I felt by the way he was looking at me he didn't entirely mean it.

There was a long silence but not an awkward one. My eyes dart this way and that trying not to persist the urge to gaze into his, for I knew he was looking at me. But what he could be looking at I knew not. The urge became to much to resist and I looked up. I gasped. His eyes were not burning and mocking like they usually are but they sparkled with such grief and yearning I couldn't believe he was the same man anymore. Such aloneness that ate away at my resolve and I could do nothing but stare in - not pity - but understanding and compassion hoping to sooth them away with one look.

He noticed. And as quick as the look was there it was gone covered by an emotionless cold mask like always. I looked down to see he still held my hand, I coughed quietly and dropped my hand from his shivering slightly as the electric current that flooded between us lingered on the edges of my fingertips.

He too whatever emotion he was feeling and back up a few steps, turning his back to me to stare at something on the wall that had become very interesting.

" I wish to apologise for the things I said." he announced deeply but enough for me to hear, " they were unnecessary and…… offending." the last word seemed more of a whisper. A wet salty tear formed at the corner of my eye, the very fact he was 'apologising to me' was enough, I wanted to thank him, to hold him, to kiss him all at once… but did neither.

No one and I mean, no one, Had ever apologized to me even if that person was in the wrong. I didn't know what to say, I said nothing.

Another long pause stretched out before us but this time it was awkward, it seemed like every second lasted a minute and I tried to reach deep in my head for something to say. But before I could muster a word like a flash of lightning he turned and had taken a few steps forward until we were barely inches apart.

His smell invaded me, a musky scent of candlewood and something…. Male. So close, so close I could gently feel his heated breath against my cheek, and my head seemed to loll back slightly in order to see his eyes- for he was an extremely tall man…. Tallest I had ever met put it that way.

But when he raised a hand between our bodies I was suddenly alarm that he was going to strike me so I did the only thing I could do seeing as my body would not cooperate with me and move away. I turned my head a little as I close my eyes and waited for what was to come. Holding a deep breath. But nothing came.

I opened my eyes again to see his hand in front of my face and in it, a rose. Deep red like blood, fully bloomed with a black silken ribbon about its thorn less stem.

_Was it for me_. I frowned.

But when he moved it towards me a little I knew it was a gift, a offering of peace and asking for forgiveness. I couldn't help the smile growing on my face then, I reached out a took slowly, carefully expecting it to be a trap. But again no surprises came.

" Thank you." I whispered never taking my eyes from his, his once again burning into mine with a glint I couldn't comprehend. His head lowered somewhat his nose almost touch into my loose curls and I heard him inhale my scent.

" your welcome." was the husky reply.

My body sway forward faintly, my eyes rolling gently in there sockets as the temptation to lean my head towards his grew incredibly.

_Wake up you silly girl, he's the phantom of the opera._

That did the trick. My eyes suddenly wide open in shock as I jerk my body back a good distance from his own, he too looked openly amazed that I had move away.

_He's manipulating you, he knows what makes you melt and how to brake you in._

I couldn't take it anymore, if I stayed any longer I would be as good as gone.

So I ran, bolting out the door not caring that I didn't shut the door behind me.

* * *

He watched her go. Many thoughts and emotions running through him at once, emotions that had been long past buried.

_Such a strange woman_, he mused to himself.

He had watched her from the darkened corner of the room when she had entered, like a diamond against coal was she. Her soft shiny curls free and wild across and down her back. She hadn't noticed but the white of her gown had become slightly see through against the light from the flames, he couldn't see anything too flashy - unfortunately- for she had her undergarments on.

_What would she look like if she didn't have her undergarments on._

He smiled at that thought. He had become attracted to this 'little butterfly' whether it was love or lust he did not know, nor did he care. For he had never felt such emotion for a long time, it was like opening a box fully of memories or seeing an old friend you hadn't seen for years.

Exciting. Anxious. Heart racing.

His smile turned into a smirk. He had seen the way she kept looking at him, the way her eyes would glaze over as she took in his form, the way that he trapped her eyes within his gaze seeking into the depths of her as if trying to brand her as his own.

But she had ran, why, he did not know.

_Perhaps she fears the mask, _a voice taunted, _she fears you because you are a powerful demon of hell. _

He cringed. He had read the read and heard of the continuation of the search for…. The phantom. _Ignorant fools… They'll never catch the igneous opera ghost._

And yet it wasn't the mask she ran from, but something else…. Something inside of herself that he couldn't put his finger on. He remembered the way he had leant into her, inhaling her scent and his eyes closed slowly in pleasure as he memorized the aura of her being; roses and that fragrant feminine smell that made his blood boil. He had seen the way she swayed upon her feet at his ministrations, and something clicked…. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

" Then perhaps I should oblige her."


	14. and so the plot thickens

Fix You - Coldplay  
When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

I lay in my bed staring meaningless at the ceiling as it would give me the answers I seek. My body was tired and restless yet my mind was fully awake doubts, thoughts and memories running through it all at once. I hadn't even bothered to settle beneath the bed covers. After running from the library I shut my bedroom door violently and just flopped onto the bed staring into nothingness until night time reach the world and its sleep…. All except me. It must about half two - three o'clock by now surely. Everyone would, should be nicely tucked up in bed fast asleep by now.

Again all except me. Why couldn't I sleep.

Why? Good question. Why had I ran away? Why had_ he _been acting strangely? Why did he effect me so? Why does toy with my emotions all the time? Damn it! Why can't I sleep?  
I violently flopped onto my side and let out a rough exaggerated sigh of annoyance. Strange. How when I had first entered the library I had felt nothing but fear and anxiety, where when he had stood so close- he hadn't even touched me - just… stood close, I seemed to have fallen under his spell.

I sighed again but this time it was more dreamily as I remembered the way we had stood, the way he had smelt, the way he had smelt my hair, his breath against my cheek. I growled. I wanted to slap myself every time I fell for his misleading attention. But how can you not. Had I met him years ago I would have immediately shrank away in fright, I still sometimes do, but he makes me forget that fear… and makes me feel something quite the opposite. My thoughts where interrupted suddenly with a loud bang against the front door, louder than need be.

_Who could it be at this time of night._

Without a word I quickly light a candle and poked my head out the door to see betty running down the stairs, candle in hand shawl covering her night shift. I followed suit down the stairs to see I wasn't the only one up and out of bed. But I seemed to be the only one not in nightwear. I looked to Isabella and Philippe who were frowning tiredly, Isabella was somewhat hiding slightly behind Philippe in hope of protection.

The loud bang came at the door again making me jump somewhat.

" Police! Open up!"

" Police!" I heard Isabella cry - she was always one for being over reactive - " what do they want."

" I don't know, if I did we wouldn't need a door…" came betty's sarcastic reply, I smiled, she was obviously already annoyed at the girls 'constant pettiness' as she would put it.

Poor Isabella, she and betty were very close friends but betty could be quite snappy some times especially when awoken. The old woman opened the door only to be roughly shoved to the floor by two soldiers. That was enough reason for me to get involved.

" excuse you!" I shouted running down the rest of the steps towards betty's fallen form both men looked towards me pistols at the ready. " who are you and what do you think you are doing" I yelled and then finally help my old friend to her feet. " you can't just barge in like this." though neither soldiers listened they just shot straight up the stairs towards…. The masters room.

Another man came through the door, obviously someone of high rank for he wore a smart navy blue dress suit. His sharp angled facial features and piercing blue eyes were enough to tell me he wasn't the nicest person in the world. He stepped forward and bowed formally.

" ladies…" he straightened and look to Philippe and bowed. " Sir. I am Detective Bernardo Du Janerand, I am looking for a man, unfortunately we have no picture of him but I have met him face to face o I would know what he looks like, though unfortunately for you we have to search the house for him."

I felt the woman beside me tense our anger and dislike for the man before us joining and mingling as one. " I tell you sir…" she grated " I know this house better than any and there is no one here but us , as you can see, and the master."

" yes, so it would seem….." he said almost lazily but then he looked towards the stares and smirked darkly his eyes glinting somewhat viciously. I glanced up also to see one soldier at the top of the stairs making his way down, his face as white as the parchment in his hands.

" but where is you so called 'master' now." he motioned to the soldier, " what is it!"

" we found no sign of him sir, but he has in fact been staying here. Nothing but candles and music sheets sir… but he was 'gracious' enough to leave this note for you sir."  
without a word the other snatched the letter from his hand and read it silently to him. Once he finished he laughed darkly to himself in triumph, then he read it aloud in amusement -

**_" Detective Bernardo Du Janerand,_**

**_How nice of you to 'drop' by and visit unfortunately though I will not be there when you arrive with your new 'friends'. therefore I bid you adieu please come back and visit another perhaps when I am actually 'in'._**

**_Your obedient servant_**

**_O.G_**

**_P.S perhaps you should find yourself a new profession seeing as you are obviously lacking the intelligence and willpower for the one you already occupy."_**

At the last dragged out word he scrunched up the letter violently and flung it to the floor. " Fools! He's escaped again. Damn him!"

" I don't understand?" Isabella piped up quietly behind me, He frowned nastily at her and took a few slow taunting strides towards her cowering form. " Have you not listened wench!" I watched as Philippe's eyes suddenly came alight with anger; those eyes that had only held love and tenderness since the first day I had ever met him, had become dark and threatening for the protection of his sister. He stepped forward in-between the two challenging the newcomer silently, daring him to come closer…. But he never.

" your 'master' as you call him is a fraud, a thief and a murderer. Your 'master' is the infamous Phantom of the Opera, the opera ghost, devils child whatever you want to bloody call him ." he signalled to the two soldiers and turned to leave but he turned at the last moment stating, " and I wont stop until he is caught and executed…. Whether that means killing him myself or leaving it to the authorities." and then he was gone, the slamming of the door rattling and echoing through the suddenly quiet building.

A silent pause in time seemed to go on forever, neither of us speaking. So I decided to speak first.

" well." _nice going idiot!_

My eyes turned and fell on betty who was red faced and looking slightly breathless, then Philippe who from earlier had calmed his anger somewhat since the intruders left and then Isabella who was yet again still shaking like a leaf and as pale as milk.

" I knew it!" Isabella cried suddenly making all three of us jump. " I knew he was the phantom, I knew it!" Betty asked- " Exactly 'how' did you know this, when even I didn't know about it."  
" Frederick showed me a 'wanted' description in the newspaper…" she sniffed gaining control once again, " the description sounded very much alike the master but I thought no its impossible… but then it mentioned a mask and the fact the fire had happened four years ago….." betty frowned, " Think. that's when the master first came here betty, and the note proves it itself." betty's frown increased but not in confusion but in pressure of the information she had just been given.

" I knew of this too." I piped up making everyone's gaze rest on me. I looked to Isabella apologetically, " I eavesdropped that day in the laundry yard between you and the postman. I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just….I…. I was going to leave but when you mention the opera ghost I was too perplexed to stay and listen."

She nodded in understanding. Betty interrupted once again - " well no point standing around, its over now, I'm too awake to sleep so lets go get some tea shall we?"

Everyone nodded but me.

" what are we going to do about the master?" asked Philippe.

The old woman shook her head " Nothing. Pretend it never happened. Besides _he _wont come back here…. Its too open for him, he'd get caught… no! he has more brains then to come back here. We'll sort this out tomorrow, for now lets just calm down a bit."  
everyone turned and walked into the kitchen… all but I. I felt a sudden sharp feeling in my chest she said ' he wont come back ' I couldn't understand why. _Where would he go_, I thought. What a night! Any chance of sleeping was hopeless, there was no chance on having sweet dreams tonight. I sighed and turned to walk into the kitchen with the other when I heard Williams voice cackle from upstairs.

" Roslin! Roslin! Who's making all that racket! Keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep. I laughed heartily to myself.

_William! You couldn't wake him up even if a hurricane hit the house._


	15. to be or not to be

Caresse sur l'ocean (Caress on the ocean)  
Porte l'oiseau si leger (Carry the light bird)  
Revenant des terres enneigees (Coming back from the snow-covered lands)  
Air ephemere de l'hiver (Ephemeral winter's air)  
Au loin ton echo s'eloigne (Far away, your echo goes away)  
Chateaux en Espagne (Castles in Spain)  
Vire au vent tournoie deploie tes ailes (Turn with the wind, spread your wings)  
Dans l'aube grise du levant (In the gray East dawn)  
Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel (Find a way toward the rainbow)  
Se decouvrira le printemps (The spring will come out)

Caresse sur l'ocean (Caress on the ocean)  
Pose l'oiseau si leger (Put the bird so light)  
Sur la pierre d'une ile immergee (On the stone of a submerged island)  
Air ephemere de l'hiver (Ephemeral winter's air)  
Enfin ton souffle s'eloigne (Finally your breath goes away)  
Loin dans les montagnes (Far in the mountains)  
Vire au vent tournoie deploie tes ailes (Turn with the wind, spread your wings)  
Dans l'aube grise du levant (In the gray East dawn )  
Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel (Find a way toward the rainbow)  
Se decouvrira le printemps (The spring will come out)  
Calme sur l'ocean. (Quiet over the ocean)

By Bruno Coulais ( les choristes ) Caresse sur l'ocean

I laid in the cool earthy scented grass, the fantasies of my imaginations lively and willingly expressing. Betty had given me the day off for some reason or another; I think she wanted to do some decorating with William today.

She had been right, he didn't come back. Not that day, or the day after or the day after that and soon enough days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and we were beginning to wonder if he hadn't been caught or worse. Who knows what would happen if her was caught by the authorities. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat at the thought. Before I had come here I had been a ghost, nothing more. My life was quiet, controlled and accustomed to another's beck and call, where now, with police always at the door, complete run of the house and ex-master now on the run murderer. _He's still your master_. True. True. But where would he hide if not here. Yes it was open to the police whenever they wanted to ransack it but there were many secret basements and wine cellars no one knew about where he could eschew such unwelcome encounters. No of the staff had left for we felt it was our responsibility as loyal servants to keep the house on the move and never had I felt such a radiating freedom and peace. Five months of extraordinary peace. Such a feel I hadn't felt since my father had passed away. Betty seemed to be the motherly figure of the lot, Isabella still occasionally saw her lover, William - with no longer having the masters presence in the house- was not so high on his horse as before and Philippe. I smiled as my thoughts crossed to him. We had become much closer during those wonderful months. He was such a sweet and charming chap who wouldn't ever get angry or hot tempered like most males did. Especially 'one' in particular. Each week we had become to spent more time together, first of doing petty thing like helping me occasionally to do the laundry or gardening and it lifted slightly to walks into town, personal conversations and having lunch outside work hours. I was still my shy, timid old self during these grand moments, but then one 'special' image cross my mind and my smile grew as my senses become hazy and all that I could do was… remember…..

_I sat before my large mirror at my dressing table, the soft bristles of my brush working its way through my suddenly knotting tresses. Neither succeeding nor surrendering in trying to make its sleek and shiny like silk. I smiled softly humming an old tune as old as time to myself, memories of long ago flashing before like photographs in motion. I raised my eyes to the dark ones reflecting back at me, those once broken and sad eyes now full and alight with joy and inner completion. __I had gained a little weight recently with having a proper eating routine and much wanted rest, even my curves had become more womanly instead of flat sickly skeleton bones. My breast, I blushed as I lowered my eyes, had slightly larger than normal, more noticeable and rounded. __A knock sounded at my door making me jump from my reverie._

" _who is it?" my voice a mixture between a gasp and a whisper._

" _Its me, Philippe."_

_I shot up from my padded stool, striding towards the door excitedly like a child a Christmas. My heart fluttering violently as I opened the door. **Why are you so excited its only Philippe….. Exactly! **__I noticed his eyes wander quickly downwards and then they shot up darting about nervously, I wanted to slap myself; for I hadn't even thought about covering my nightshift from sight. Where was my decency. I blushed._

" _Hello." a pause. " would you like to come in?"_

_**You what, are you stupid, you can't just invite a male into your chambers, it would look…… wrong!**_

" _N… No!" he stuttered loudly then lowered his voice somewhat a little less nervous, " No, thank you…I……I…" I noticed beads of sweat was clinging to his pale forehead and his rough broad hands were ringing violently against his stable cap. " I just came to give you something." There finally he said it. without a word he reached into his pocket and pulled the 'something' out and handed it to me; being careful not to touch his hand with mine in the one swift movement. _

_A book? I ran my soft fingers against the elegant gold lettering - ' Romeo and Juliet - by William Shakespeare '_

_I gasped. " I don't know what to say…. But…. Thank you….. Thank you very much, this means the world to me." and it did for no one had ever 'bought' me a gift before, even at Christmas. He shrugged, " lets just say it's a small token…" he paused again, this time a much longer pause and I gaze up to see him trembling anxiously, again. " … o… of…of my most humble affections."  
my hearts fluttering seemed to increased, I felt flattered and fearful all at once. Affections? Had I heard him right? I didn't know what to say to him for I knew all my sudden love and gratitude blazed through my tearful eyes._

" _Thank you."_

" _Your welcome."  
I didn't know what had come over me, almost as if being pulled my unseen strings ; like a puppet controlled by a ghostly puppeteer. I leant up and gently graze my lips bashfully against his smooth cool cheek._

_Only one thing going through my most lively thoughts: **thank you!**_

What did I feel for Philippe, I knew not. Friendship? Admiration? Respect? ….. Love? He wasn't the most attractive of men but since when did looks count. Many a time during my life on the streets I would watch enviously as noblemen and patrons would take their loves shopping staring greedily into shop windows: buying rich fancy laces, silks, jewellery, dresses, flowers and what not. They were spoilt, every single one of them. Thinking they could buy each others admirations for one another when they already had them; though I must admit it would be dreamy to have someone love you without petty limits such as work or money.

Philippe reminded me a lot of my father and perhaps even one day he would become a wonderful father like him.

Though no matter how hard I try to puzzle the pieces of my feeling for the stable hand together, my thought floated back to the master. Erik. There was no way on this earth I could deny my emotions towards him; for it was obviously stark plain obvious of my attraction, even he must of noticed.

True I felt for Philippe but my connection towards this dark being seemed much deeper and wanting with each sight of his presence.

I sighed. No good in wishing, either way it would only end up in heart break, for he was…. The phantom of the opera.

_You seem to forget that fact quiet easily don't you my dear._

I sighed again. The sounds of birds happily chirping and the soft heated beam of the sun beating upon my form suddenly lifted my spirits. I had decided to go for a walk in the gardens today and perhaps to read for a while; the freedom to lay in the grass and gaze dreamily at the clouds in sky had never been so sweeter.

I turned my attention back to the book in my hand, reading the words aloud with such passion that Shakespeare himself would be turning in his grave with pride.

" 'What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;'" I stood raising my arms to heavens as if in sacrifice, bellowing out the words with such an open uncontrollable emotion - never before being so 'loud' in all my life.

"'so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.'"

But. Arms as fast and firm as snakes wrapped themselves about my form pulling me against something solid and warm. A startled gasp escaped my dry throat causing me to drop the book unceremoniously upon the grass with a thud - loosing my page. A breathy deep voice stirred against the hairs of my nape. " I take thee." I stopped. I knew that voice. I twirled around violently shoving at my captor a step or two back, or perhaps I just tumbled back; I didn't know. But all rational thought flew as I looked upon: golden cat-like eyes, that arrogant knowing smirk…. A white mask?  
_He's back?_

" **Miss me?"**


	16. Let me be your freedom

**Hey guys. I know I said I wasn't going to ca****rry o****n with this story, but... I've changed my mind. I keep reading over it and I can't bring myself to delete it. I hope none of you feel less of me for putting it on hold. **

**Heres a brand spanking new chapter for 'sheep amongst the wolves'**

* * *

**Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
is already in my life?  
right in front of me  
or maybe you're in disguise**

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone**

**Here we are again, circles never end  
how do I find the perfect fit  
there's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line**

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

**Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one**

(Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield)

XXXXXXXXX

Arms as fast and firm as snakes wrapped themselves about my form pulling me against something solid and warm. A startled gasp escaped my dry throat causing me to drop the book unceremoniously upon the grass with a thud - loosing my page. A breathy deep voice stirred against the hairs of my nape. " I take thee." I stopped. I knew that voice. I twirled around violently shoving at my captor a step or two back, or perhaps I just tumbled back; I didn't know. But all rational thought flew as I looked upon: golden cat-like eyes, that arrogant knowing smirk…. A white mask?  
_He's back?_

" **Miss me?"…..**

"You…" my voice weak, barely a breath of whisper escaping my lips. But he heard it. A strange warmth flooded the cheeks of my face when I remembered the embrace we had momentarily shared. My father would be turning in his grave right about now. " I.. I…" My own stutter irritated me somewhat, though by the look on his face he found it amusing. " You shouldn't be here." I sated firmly, taking another step back from him. Needing to get far away as possible from him. Taking a deep breath, I raised my gaze to his burning one. One that set my soul alight with flames. _Stop, you should not think of him that way! _

I even surprised myself when I jutted my chin in a defiant manner. I would not let him control me, I 'will' control myself around him. _He cannot do anything to you here, not when so much is at stake for him._

He noticed this, his laughter low sensual in its mockery, sending goose bumps rising on my pale flesh. But I shook them away, determined not to back down on this. Slowly, but surely he stalked forward, step by agonising step. And then another, and then another. Until he was so close, his breath wafted hotly against my face. My once defiant gaze looked down to his lips, thin but soft looking kissable lips. _Kissable lips?! _The smirk that formed upon that mouth made me clench my fists at my sides tightly. He was testing me, I knew; and I was not going to back down.

So close, so close now. I found myself leaning unconsciously towards him, his masculine scent dominating over me. A strange ache began to sear its way into the pit of my belly, and I was once again left breathless. _His musky scent was enough make you tremble at the knees….. Now where had that thought come from! _My breath catching in my throat. His broad body began to lean into mine, and I lost it completely. My fists unclenched, my eyes slowly fluttering closed again as I began to lean in for a…..

" My, my mademoiselle, I did not know you enjoyed Shakespeare."

My eyes shot open, to see my book being waved before my face tauntingly by a leather clad glove. _What? _His glowing emerald orbs told me everything. He was laughing at me, silently. That insufferable smirk spreading like a disease across his handsome face. How can one man break down a woman's resolve so quickly, it was just not heard of.

Snatching the book back quickly, trying not to look into his direction, I searched for something to say back in retaliation…. Then it came to me.

" Yes, it was a gift from Philippe…." _Big mistake. _I could not help but let my lips quirk when his demeanour changed instantly. His face growing dark even in the evening sunlight. " You have met Philippe have you not?" I paused, his eyes were searing through me, to the point where they were no longer green but almost an endless sea of black. My voice began to lose it strength and waver fearfully. Taking tentative steps back, trying to escape him. But to my horror, he followed me step for step. Stalking like a tiger and me its prey. A vicious snarl worked across his face. _Why couldn't I just be quiet! For once. _" He's work here as… as…. a stable-hand…. I… I…"

My body wracked with fear, trembling with such a force my teeth rattled. So much fear, much more than I had ever felt before, even with Count Durand.

_Your 'master' as you call him is a fraud, a thief and a murderer. _

_Good god he's going to kill me. Why didn't I just stay silent? Why was he here?_

_Your 'master' is the infamous Phantom of the Opera!_

" I… I…." I stuttered miserably, not of that mattered though because he did not stop his advances. " I… I'm sorry." And with that I sprint off back to the house. Or rather I tried. But arms were around me, pinioning me flat against a hard warm body. My struggles only managed to get me closer to him, my small frame unconsciously wriggling against the broad planes of his own. Until I noticed, the large evident bulge of…well, something, pressing against my backside.

I stopped, everything stopped. My moving, my talking, my breathing even. Panic struck me, and I could do nothing but stay still and wait for something, anything to happen……

_The sound of material ripping. Grunts and groans of male voice wafting hotly beside my ear. Dirty hands grabbing and squeezing none too gently. My inside turning in fear and disgust of the pain which was to follow._

A small crystalline tear fell down my cheek in self pity. _Please, not this, anything but this._

" Shh." Had it of been any others voice, I would of struggled all the more. Yet something in his voice commanded, nay, pleaded with my soul. Wrapping itself around me like a cocoon of warmth and sensuality. He was the devil in disguise, surely! " Shh. Do not cry, ma petit. I will not harm you." His breath hot against my ear, making me quake in fear and desire. A gloved hand moved up and stroked my hair lovingly. The slender column of my neck arching into his touch.

_He was soothing me, comforting 'me'!? _It made me cry all the more because of his tenderness, even in his 'uncomfortable' state. It was like a breath of fresh air in my life, 'he' was so different. He was my 'Erik'.

" Understand." He growled softly yet it was a demand not to be ignored, " You are 'mine'. No one else may touch you, but me. You are mine and I will 'take' you whenever I see fit…." The region between my legs grew hot and his words and I could not help the moan that escaped my lips. Heat rushing up to pound through my breasts. Such a strange feeling I never experienced before. " … But…" he started again, this time lighter and less brutal, " Not until you are ready. You have been hurt, my rose. Never again." The final words he whispered to me, broke me completely. My heart going out to him, seeing him a different light for first time since 'that' evening,

" Let me keep you, Roslin, and in return I will give you the world."

* * *

**What do you think? Next chapter on its way :)**


End file.
